My life turned around
by RunEdwardRun
Summary: What happens one day when you walk down the street and you're being followed? And your taken and the people who took you will not tell you what they want with you. Well it happened to me and now I'm stuck in a basement with a golden blond boy. All human
1. Taken in the day light

I didn't know something like this could ever happen to me, I was just walking down the street. Coming home from school, I don't like riding the bus because not that many people like me. Well anyway. I'm walking home and I look behind me to see a car following me. I started walking faster they went fast. I turned the corner, so did they. I started run I didn't know what was happening and why these people would be following me. I dropped my backpack on the floor so I could run better. I started to hope I don't fall because I could never get away from whoever is in this car. I ran past some people they had weird looks on the face. I saw them look at what was behind me, one lady pulled out a phone. I tried to run faster. There was no one in site when I fell, it was so stupid of me to run in a place I knew no one would be, easer for those people to catch me. I heard a car door open and people walking fast to me. I start to scream when the person put a white cloth over my mouth and nose.

I remember waking up in the trunk of the car. I remember hearing guys laugh. All I wanted to do is get to my dad, I want him to save me from this nightmare I'm having. I just want to wake up and get away from these men. To find out I'm just in a bad dream waiting to wake up. My head started to hurt.

My eyes opened when someone picked me up. He has blond hair that was done to his shoulders, there was another man next to him, he is African American he has long black hair that reached to his back.

"Victoria, we got another one." Said the one with blond hair. "Oh and she awake now. Hello beautiful." I started to scream. He smacked me in the face. "Shut up or I'll make you." I started crying.

"Please let me go home, what did I do to you? Please don't hurt me." I couldn't stop crying.

"How old is this baby anyways?" Says I woman who walks into in to the room, She has bright red hair that is curly. She is tall and skinny.

"I don't know. How old are you kid." I didn't say anything. "Tell me or I'll hit you again." I didn't say anything until he was inches away from my face.

"I'm sixteen." I screamed.

"Well if your sixteen then grow up and stop crying. James take her to the basement."

"Ugh! I'm not you toy, you can just boss me around." She glared at him. "Whatever." He swung me over his shoulder. I still couldn't stop crying. He walks down the stairs, opening a door he throw me to the floor. He closes the door and left me. I went to the corner and rolled up into a ball. I started crying even harder.

"Hello?" I looked up from my knee. I had to look hard to see a shape in the other corner. It was a boy, not a little one, maybe a little bet older than me. He got up and came closer, I tried to get away from him.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." He says trying to make me feel better, I stop moving. I just couldn't not trust him, he seem so nice.

"How long have you been here." I asked in a whisper.

"I've been here for uh maybe a three months." He said. I start crying even more. I don't want to be here for three months, what if it turns out to be longer?

"Shh, it's okay. I won't let them hurt you." He says. I looked at him.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because I had no one to do it for me when I first got here." He says.

"What do they want with us, what do they do to you and what is going to happen to me?" He sighs.

"I still don't know why I'm here, but they don't feed me that often. They make me clean the house after they have a big party, which involves drugs, beer. And when the drunk they uh…,"

"They what?" I ask scared for him to answer.

"The hit you until you bruised. I have a broken leg and arm." I gasped.

"What." I felt the side of my face that the James guy hit and it hurt to touch. I jump in surprise.

"Are you ok?" He asked moving closer, so that he was sitting next to me. "Here let me see." He put his hand to my face. I jumped a little bit at his touch. I can see him better in this light; he has honey blond hair, blue and gray eyes. He's beautiful. "Yeah you're going to be bruised for awhile." He looked at me. "What's your name?" He asks.

"Bella Swan. What's yours?"

"Jasper Hale. Nice to meet you Bella." He puts his hand in front of me, I took it. I tried to smile, but I bet it came out weird.

"Bella where do you live?" I hesitate.

"Forks, Washington." He smiles a small smile.

"I do to. How long have you been there?" He asks.

"Two months."

"That means we've never met. Can I ask you something?" He looks in my eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Did you ever see the Cullen's and Hale's at school?" I thought he was kidding because I see them, everyone doesn't like them they keep to them self's. Wait didn't he just say his name is Jasper Hale. Oh my gosh, he's the boy that was all over the news and the boy everyone talked about at school.

"My gosh you the boy who was all over the news. The one that they talk about in school, you Rosalie's brother. And you Alice's cousin. And uh Edward and Emmett's best friend." He looked sad when I said their names.

"Yes, how are they?" He said so softly I couldn't really hear him.

"Today or yesterday I don't know what day it is, I ran into Alice in the hall, I guess she was _fine._ I mean she's trying to live her life but I can see she misses you. They all do." He looks down.

"I hope they find me…" He looks up. "And you." I hear footsteps coming down the stair, I start freaking out. I couldn't breathe. James came to me and yanked on my hair. I heard Jasper tell him to let go.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Oh cliff hangers sorry its short I want to start. Please read my other stories.**


	2. Months

I didn't know what was going to happen to me James still had my hair. He swung me over his shoulder.

"Let go of her." James looks at him.

"Is the little boy fond of this girl?" He asked.

"No, James don't do anything to her or when I get out of here I'll make sure you die in jail."

"And you think you'll get out of here. I don't think so because we will never let you leave to do that." He kicked him. I yelled at James and started to cry. He took me up stairs, and sat me in the middle of the room. The two other people were sitting on the couch. I sat there trying to stop crying.

"Shut up, I have a headache. Laurent make her shut it." James says. Laurent got up and throw me to a wall. I hit my head.

"Oh I want to help." Victoria say in a joyful voice. She and Laurent started hitting me. My head was pounding and everything thing went black. (**I'm sorry I don't have the heart to write this stuff.)**

I woke up in the worst pain I've had in my life. I don't remember everything that happened. I could hardly move.

"Bella don't move." It was Jasper. I look up at him; my head was in his lap. "You got hit really badly."

"Why did they do that?" I ask him.

"I don't know but I think they think it's fun. But they hurt you pretty bad. You face is bruised I think you have a broken rib and your arm is broken." I felt like crap.

"How do you know that?"

"Edward and Emmett's dads a doctor, you know Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Well he was always showing us how to tell." I gasped. "What?" He asks.

"Well I know him a little better then you think." He looks at me.

"What do you mean?" I sigh.

"Well I'm a little bit of a klutz. He knows me by name and I've only lived in Forks for three months." He laughs a little. I move just a little and cried out in pain.

"Shh, Bella, Shh. Please don't move." He rubs my hair. I tried to calm down but it hurt so much.

"Jasper I don't want to stay here."

"I know sweetie. Try to get some sleep okay?" I nod. I close my eyes.

_Three weeks later._

I've been here for who knows how long with Jasper. We have to clean the house today. James had to have a party. I hate them. They hit me more and more, and all I do is sit in the basement doing nothing. I told Jasper what I think about that. I told him they all probably where abused when they where little. Maybe by their parent or they were in the same fate as us, they were taken. They can't help themselves from doing what their old kidnappers did to them. And I just got freaked out because what if we turn out to be that way? Jasper said we would never be like them. He said maybe their parent where rude to them but the kidnappers just put them all on at the end.

Two weeks ago Jasper got abused really badly for protecting me, I told him to stop that because I don't want him dying on me. He said he wouldn't let them hurt me like they did a few days ago. Oh yeah I got abused even worse than my first time. I got hit for not doing something for James that was wrong that I not going to tell. I told Jasper what he wanted me to do and he got so mad. That is why he has to help me because he doesn't want me to get hurt in that way. He was so protected of me, I don't know why but he is.

Walking around the house I cleaned up all the beer cans, and some stuff you wouldn't want to be touching. I moved around the house in pain, I've gotten use to it by now. I reached down and someone wrapped their arms around my waist. I looked back to see James. I tried pushing him off.

"Get off James." I said.

"Well missy I'm the boss, let's remember who you are talking to." He starts to tighten his hold. It was so tight I couldn't breathe.

"James I can't breathe. Let go." I was gasping for air.

"No, you enjoy me with my arms around you. You know you want me." He turns me around so I am facing him. And went even tighter on my waist. I felt something brake. I start getting dizzy.

"James you need to stop." I got the words out as much as I can.

"Why, what will you do for me?"

"James put Bella down." Laurent says, just then Jasper came into the room. He saw me.

"James you killing her." Jasper says his voice in panic. James let go of me. I fell to the floor. I gasping for air. Jasper runs to and takes me into his arms.

"Bella are you alright?" I look at him.

"Get back to work." James orders. Jasper looks at him.

"You almost killed her and she can't even walk. You want us to clean up." I take Jaspers hand.

"It's okay I'm fine. Don't do it Jasper." He looked at me, he starts calming down.

"Bella." He sighs.

"Help me up and well get to work." I say. He pulls me up of the floor. I start falling. He puts his arm around my waist.

"I see you to are getting to close." Says Victoria madly.

"Well were stuck in a basement, and have no friends." Jasper glares. She slaps him.

"You mouth is running away again."

_Two months later._

Jasper and I have been planning are run away plan. We said that one of us would go out when where cleaning up, and all of them are asleep. I told Jasper he needed to go, he tried to say no. But I said he didn't go I wouldn't even try. He could get away and stay with his family. I told him this and he got mad.

"I'm not going to let you stay here, as soon as I get out I'm running for help. You're not going to be left behind." A few minutes after he told me James came down with a plate of food. Jasper and I looked at each other. They only bring food if they're having a party or they want us to do something. It turned out to be a party that was a bit crazy.

The party was over and the hell sent people are all asleep. Time for the plan. I opened the door slowly. When it was open Jasper took me into his arms.

"I'll be back for you in no time." He kissed my forehead. A tear fell down my face.

"Good-bye Jasper."

"I'll be back." He runs out the door leaving me behind. I closed the door behind him. Feeling like I'm alone. I'm not going to tell them where he is. I hope he comes back, I know he will but I can leave my feelings behind, I just feel alone.

A few minutes later James woke up. He looked around where I was cleaning. He walked around the house.

"Laurent wake up, look for Jasper." I started getting nervous. I was cleaning when James and Laurent went to wake up Victoria. She looked at them.

"What!" She screamed. Her eyes shot to my face. "Bella where's Jasper?" I smiled. She got up, James and Laurent came behind her.

"Tell me now Bella." I shook my head. She hit me. James came and punched me in the stomach. I gasp for air.

"You'll never find him in time." I said. Then all the hitting and punching started. I couldn't see now because my eyes closed up. I fell to the floor and lay in my blood. I felt as if I was dying. I went into darkness, just sitting there going deeper and deeper. I heard talking, but it wasn't clear. I heard noise then people telling them to get on the floor. Then I hear the voice I came to love saying.

"Bella stay here with me. Don't fall away. Please darling. I'm here." It sounded like he was crying. I didn't want him to cry.

"Bella I'm here your safe now." I fell into the darkness.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I wonder what's going to happen. Well please review. **


	3. I'm crazy without you

**I just want to tell you what everything is so you don't get confused.**

**Rosalie= She 17, dating Emmett and her brother is Jasper. Her parents the Hales.**

**Emmett= Is Edwards brother, Emmett is 17, his parents are the Cullen's.**

**Alice= is an only child. She is dating Edward. She is 16. Her parents are the Brandy's.**

**Edward= Emmett is his brother, he 17 dating Alice. Parents the Cullen's.**

**Bella= 16 her dad Charlie, she is a Swan, single (Not for long, hint)**

**Jasper= 17 sister Rosalie. He's a Hale. ****Single (Not for long either. Hint, if you get what I'm saying. Hahahahaha)**

**Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I can't get out of the darkness I'm trying to find the one person I want to see more than anything. I'm trying to move and open my eyes. The darkness is holding me down. I want to scream, but my mouth will not open. I hear this beeping noise that won't stop for anything. It just gets faster when I'm annoyed or when I'm trying to break free of the darkness. I'm so confused about this darkness, how did I get into the darkness? How can I get out of the darkness?

Wait is the someone in this room? I feel someone sitting next to me. My hand is in there's. Then I hear them tell me to wake up, he needs me here with him. I try my hardest to open my eyes. I'm afraid if I wake then I'll still be in that basement, and all I did was dream Jasper running to get help. I don't want to be back with James and his little devil friends. Back to being abused every day. Not eating anymore. I can't leave like that anymore. I could try for Jasper I would do anything for him. That's why I need to wake up, what if Jasper is getting hurt trying to protect me from James. The beeping in the back around started going faster. I have to get out of here, for Jasper. I started pushing out the darkness. I started felling my pain come back to me. I remember getting hit over and over by James, Laurent, and Victoria. My body is messed up, I can feel that.

I'm still fighting to find Jasper. I can feel him in the room, Jasper was the one who is holding my hand. I finally get out of the darkness. I see a white room; I blink a few times because I was in the darkness to long. I look around the room, and sitting in a chair is Jasper. He smiles at me. His smile is the happiest smile I have seen on his face before. I smiled back but it hurts my face.

"Bella, you in the hospital. You've been here for a few days. You know how everyone say hospital food is gross, well I got some my gosh it was good; I can't wait for you to eat. It taste all new to me." He looked at me, I felt as if he was trying to find something in my eyes. "I'm happy your wake." He said softly.

"I'm happy you're okay." I said in the same tone. He got up and walks closer to me. I look up at him; he kissed my forehead so softly, as if I could break at any moment. "Have you seen your family yet?" I ask. He smiles.

"Yes." He says.

"Don't you want to be with them, you haven't seen them in so long, it's okay if you want to." He looks at me.

"Bella I've seen them a lot this week, I want to be with you. I can't stand not knowing if you okay, Bella. It hurts too much not to seeing your eyes. To hear your voice like every day we were stuck in basement. It hurts." He says, his face starts looking in pain.

"I'm sorry." He blink a few times.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be in so much pain." He kisses my head again.

"Bella sweet Bella." That's all he said. We sat like this for awhile. Enjoying each other.

"You know are faces have been on the news all week." He laughs trying to lighten up the mood.

"What my face has been on the news?" I make a face of disgust. He laughs a little.

"Bella it's a good picture."

"You know how many creeps there is out there like James?" He understands now.

"Bella I would never let that happen again." He says. Someone knocked on the door, I looked over to see my dad. He looks so tired. Like he hasn't sleep since I was kidnapped. "I'll be outside if you need me." Jasper says letting go of my hand. My dad walked over to me.

"Daddy." I start crying. He runs the rest of the way to me. He hugs me to tight. I hurt like crazy, but I don't care. As I hugged him the flash backs started happening.

James made me hug him so many times, he said I was so warm. And when I wouldn't hug him he would hit me.

I start freaking out like James was back in the room. I start screaming, I couldn't help it. It hurts so much to think about him. My dad move back away from me and looking down at me.

"Bella honey it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, it's me your dad."

"Jasper…Jasper." I scream like I always do when James hit me. Dad went and opened the door, he calls Jasper in. Jasper rushes to me. I start breathing harder and harder. Jasper took my face in his hands like so many times before. He looks into my eyes.

"Bella you fine now James is not here." I start calming down. I start to cry.

"I felt him in the room, I could feel him hitting me." I couldn't stop crying. Jasper takes me into his arms.

"Shh, I'm right here." I hind my face in his chest. After a few minutes I look up from Jasper to see my dad have the most pained look ever.

"I'm sorry dad." I whisper. He looks at me and his face softens.

"Bella." He didn't move from his spot. "It's not your fault, don't balm yourself." He says. "I think I'm going to find Carlisle." He leaves I start crying again.

"I can't even hug my father without freaking out. What did they do to me." I cried into Jaspers chest again.

"Bella darling, it's not you." He says softly.

"Why aren't you having trouble with this and I am. I don't understand."

"Bella I'm a little shaken up. But I was gone so long without family that I just wanted them. Bella you got hit so much more than me. Maybe you just need time to take it all in." He says. "You know those night in the basement with you, you had these really bad dreams I could tell that they were bad. You would shake around and cry out for help. I would take you in my arms and just hold you. Somehow you would calm down. You had a hard time with them, I did to but I think it hit you closer. I'm not saying your weak I'm saying you just got overwhelmed with it all. I'm going to be here to help you through it, well be together." Just when he was done talking. Dr. Cullen walks in.

"Bella I'm happy to see you up." He smiles. He walks over to me. I start backing away, James face flashed into my head. I closed my eyes. I feel as if I'm about to get hit. I start breathing hard again. Jasper came and took my hand. I open my eyes.

"He's not here." Jasper whispers. I look at him he stares back. I remembered I was with everyone and I'm safe. Carlisle came over to me slowly. I tried to block James face out of my head. I closed my eyes again. I could see James looking at me, watching me move around the house, why'll I was cleaning. I could see it like I was there like it was all real. I could see him coming closer to me. He touches my arm, pulls me to him. Says he wants me to wear something nice just for him…

"Bella?" Carlisle asks. I open my eyes to see him touching my arm. It wasn't real. It was Carlisle not James. James is not here like so many times, like Jasper has said he's not.

"I'm sorry." I said only in a whisper.

"It's okay Bella."

* * *

It was Sunday and I'm still in the hospital, they want to make sure I'm okay to go, since I can't stop seeing James. The first night was bad, I didn't get any sleep. When I would close my eyes I would see James, he looked mad at me. The nurse had to come in after awhile to give me something so that I can fall asleep. Today I'm lay in bed. The door opens and Jasper walks in to me, over to my bed.

"Bella do you want to meet my family and friends?" I nod. He smiles. He walks back to the door, he calls them in. In walks Edward, Alice hand and hand. Then Emmett and Rosalie, they are also hand and hand. Then to people I have never seen came in. I'm thinking there Jaspers and Rosalie's parents because they look just like them. Their mother looked al lot like Rosalie and their dad looks like Jasper.

"Bella this is my Dad Paul and my Mom Gwen." He said. His mother walked over to me. I found I was think Victoria, I saw her face. I remember Gwen is not Victoria, Gwen smiles and takes my hand.

"Bella it's very nice to meet you." His dad said the same thing. I smile a fake smile I can't get _them_ out of my head. I want _them _to go away, to leave my thoughts, to let me live my life as normal as I can. I closed my eyes. Jasper came over and took my hand. I open my eyes and I smile just a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you all too." I say. They smile.

"You should know everyone else. You told me you've seen them at school." I nod.

"I saw you a few times in the hall." Alice says.

"Yeah." I didn't know what to say.

"Thanks for taking care of our son in that place." Says Gwen. As she said this I got the worst picture of James. I started crying. Jasper put his arms around me.

"Sorry guys. It's hard for her." I hear Jasper say. "She gets a lot of pictures in her head." I start shaking.

"Please James no." I whisper.

"Bella he's not here your safe." He held me tighter. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop crying. Jasper let go of me and looked me in the eyes.

"Bella it's okay. I'm not going to let him hurt you anymore." His eyes held so much I couldn't understand.

"I'm sorry for saying that Bella." Jaspers mom says. I look at her.

"It's okay." I lay my head on Jaspers shoulder.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cute or crappy? Please review.**


	4. I promise you

I'm on my way home. I'm in the car with my dad. I tried not to freak too much, the pictures of _James_ comes more and more. If I just walked around the hospital at night I would see him. I don't know how I'm going to get away from him without Jasper. I don't want to freak out in front of my dad. He looks so upset when he can't even hug me; he looks like he thinks it's his fault for me being kidnapped. I don't want him to be in pain, he can't think he did that to me. It was all _James_. Now I just have to believe that myself. I always try to tell myself if I did better maybe _James _and the other evil people would have taken it easy on me. But I had to talk back all the time. Jasper says I didn't do anything wrong it was _them_ and not me. He said _they_ have bad problems not me. He always says things like this. It's like he knows my emotions. He knows when I'm scared, sad, hunger, even cold, just my random emotions. I don't know how but maybe he knows me, sometimes it seems like he knows me like the back of his hand. Some times when I was in that basement at _their _house, I would see him gazing at me. Studying me, like he thinks it's the last time he would see me.

At the hospital I woke up a few times and I would see him staring at me. When he saw me awake he quickly looks away.

We got home after a few minutes. I walk into the house; my dad said I should just go on and go to bed. I gave him a small smile, I walked up the stairs.

I lay in bed when the phone rang.

"Bella phone." My dad yells up the stairs. I couldn't get to sleep because _his_ face would come to me. It's not _James_ face I'm talking about its Jaspers. It's hard to go to sleep when all you can see is the beautiful golden blond boy's hair. His eyes would look at me they wouldn't look away.

I got out of bed and walked out of my room. Dad was waiting for me at the stair, I thank him and go back up stairs.

"Uh hello." I look at the clock it was earlier then I thought. It was five.

"Hi, Bella?"

"Yes, this is she." I say. I don't know any girls here.

"Yeah this is Alice, Jaspers friend we met at the hospital." I remembered her. She has the set black hair, that's pointy at the ends. She very cute and short.

"Yes, I remember you."

"Well I looked for you number in the phone book." I gasp. I guess I need to get that out of there.

"How?"

"Your dads the police chief."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I just got a little freaked."

"That's okay; I understand it's hard for you. I mean I don't know what you went through but I'm here for you. I know we don't know each other that long but I want to be you friend Bella." I smile.

"Thanks Alice, I would like to be you friend to. It will take time; I just ask you to please stick to it and don't give up. I have a lot of problems right now. I'll understand if it gets hard for you to be my friend." I heard her make a mad noise.

"Bella I would never not be your friend because you have problems. I'll try to help you." She say. "I know Jasper cares about you, I can see that he very protect of you."

"We went through a lot with each other, he probably wants to help me. I'll help him as much as I can."

"Bella I think it's more than that. I think he just has feelings for you that he wants to help you because He loves you." She says. I couldn't believe what she was saying; yeah right Jasper would never love me. I laugh.

"Alice a guy like Jasper should like someone like you not a crazy girl who was locked in a basement and can't get her kidnappers out of her head."

"Bella number one, weird. Jasper and I are not into each other, I love Edward. Number two is he was stuck in the same basement with you. That's why you're so close, what do you think that there's nothing between you two? Maybe he doesn't see their faces but he doesn't want you too. He wants to help you."

"Alice do you want to come over?" I ask there's no need to talk about it over the phone.

"Sure is that okay with your dad?" She asks.

"I ask hold on." I put the phone on my bed and walked down the stairs.

"Hey Dad?" I call.

"Yes, Bells." I see him sitting on the couch.

"Can Alice Brandy come over?" He nods.

"What about Rosalie?" He asks.

"I don't know, I'll ask Alice. But if she can is that okay?" I ask him.

"Yes." I walk over to him and give him a kiss on the cheek. I tried not to freak.

"Thanks." I whisper and run back up the stairs. I try to breathe before I go back on the phone.

"Alice my dad said yes. Do you think Rosalie will want to come?"

"Probably."

"I'll call and ask. Hey you can sleep over to, if you want."

"I would love to. Okay call her and I see you in a few." She hung up. I dial Jaspers phone number. Then the voice I love picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jasper." I breathe.

"Bella? Is everything okay. Are you having problems with _their_ faces?" I could hear his voice he sounds like he is freaking out.

"Jasper it's okay I'm fine. I um am calling for Rosalie."

"Why?"

"Well umm Alice is sleeping over so I was going to ask her if she wants to."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" He asks.

"I don't know but I'm going to try."

"Call me if you need me okay."

"Okay. Bye Jasper."

"Bye sweetie here's Rose."

"Hello?" Her voice sounds confused.

"Um hi Rosalie its Bella. I was wondering if you would like to sleep over at my house, Alice is."

"I would love to."

"Do you know where my house is?"

"Bella everyone knows where your house is your dads the police chief." She laughs a little.

"Yeah, umm okay I'll see you in a few then."

"Well bye. Oh wait Jasper wants to talk to you one more time." She says.

"Bella." His voice sounds overwhelmed.

"Yes?"

"Please if you need me I really want you to call me. I don't like not knowing if your okay or not."

"Jasper I promise."

"Bella any time you need to."

"I promise, now have some fun with Emmett and Edward. Promise me you will."

"I promise you Bella. Either way my heart will never lie to you."

"Good night Jasper."

"Good night darling." We hang up.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Next is the sleep over. Did you like it or not?**


	5. Sleep over and a flash back

**Please review, it helps to know I have people to write it for, so if anyone would review I would very much like that. I'll try to update fast, if I get a lot off reviews then I try to get a chapter up in the next three days, but If I don't then every ones going to have to wait. =) Thanks for reading. Please don't take this the wrong way. I would like to say the new New moon trailer was amazing, can't wait!!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I went to my room and got the air mattress out. My bed is a queen-sized bed, which can fit Alice and I or Rosalie, and whatever else they want. It still hurts for me to lie on a soft bed. When I was in the basement of _their _house we slept on the floor, if we sleep at all. The hospital wouldn't let me sleep on the floor. So maybe when Alice and Rosalie came over I can sleep on the floor when they fall asleep. But if they found me like that, I bet they would tell Jasper. He wouldn't like that. He would probably tell me I have soft bed now, why not use it. My dad would probably start freaking out. He's already scared for me. I'll just make sure that he doesn't find out.

Yep that's it.

I heard the door bell ring. I walked down the hall and I opened the door to a smiling Alice.

"Bella it's good to see you." She hugs me. I can't help but stiffen up. She let go, knowing what I was thinking.

"Sorry." I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, Bella it's okay, you didn't hurt my feelings." She smiled.

"Um I put an air mattress up, I was thinking since my bed is big, Rosalie and you could sleep on it, or you and I could." I look at her. "Um I don't know you can talk it over with Rosalie."

"Talk what over with me?" Standing in the doorway was Rosalie. I guess I didn't close the door completely.

"She was saying she put up an air mattress, and that her bed is big. You and I can sleep on it, or I and she could. Or you and her." Rosalie laughed a little.

"Bella it's your bed you and Alice can sleep on it." She smiled.

"Okay then. I'll show you my room." We started to walk up the stairs when Charlie started to come down.

"Hey girls, how are you?" He smiles.

"We're great Chief Swan." Alice says.

"Hey how many times have I told you not to call me that?" Alice and Rosalie laugh.

"Okay, Hi Charlie."

"Good." I looked at them. They knew the look on my face.

"Bella, we met when you were…" I knew what he was going to say. I closed my eyes my heart started to go faster. James was walking to me. I start breathing harder. Just when James was about to hit me, someone says my name. I opened my eyes to see they all had worried looks.

"Sorry, you we're saying."

"Well we found out that you and Jasper where both uh...kidnapped by the same people we started working with each other to find you." I tried to block James out of my head. He just keeps staring at me. I started breathing hard again.

"Bella, it's okay." I heard my dad say.

"Sorry, let's go upstairs." I shook my head. I started walking up the stairs, they followed.

"This is my room."

A few hours later.

We were sitting and watching A Walk to Remember. I always love this movie. We started crying when she told the male character that she has cancer. I couldn't help it, it's so sad. I'll never really have a real love story like that. I let out a sigh.

When the movie was over, Alice said she wanted to put make-up on me. So now I'm sitting in a chair with too much make-up on. Alice smiled at me.

"Get up get, go look at yourself." I did as she said. I went to the  
mirror and saw my face, I looked a lot different. It's so weird; I really look like I could stand next to Jasper, and look a little bit beautiful. I smiled at Alice.

"Thanks." I whispered. She smiled.

"That's what friends are for."

After we got into our pajamas we just sat there on my bad and talked. I have to ask, I have to.

"Guys, I was wondering, what happened while I was gone? How did my dad do?" I finally ask.

I'll tell you everything." She started. I close my eyes so I can imagine everything that happened.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Flash Back

(Apov)

I was watching TV when breaking news came on.

"This is Amy Fisher, I'm reporting from Chief Swan's house. This morning Bella Swan, the Chiefs daughter, was kidnapped. The police and Chief Swan think it's the same kidnapper who took Jasper Hale three months ago. We think it's more than one person; we have a witness who says a girl with the same looks as Bella Swan, was seen running from a car following her. She went  
into an alley and wasn't seen again." I sat there on the couch shocked.

Edward came walking into the room.

"Alice?" I showed him what was just on. He sat next to me just as  
shocked.

"Everyone get in here!" I screamed. They came running in.

"I would sit." Edward said. They sat down. I also showed them what I just watched.

"That poor girl." Esme says. We nod.

"Do you think she will see Jasper?" They look at me.

"I don't know, love." Says Edward. I start to cry Edward wrapped his arms around me.

After we found out about Bella, we said we would help look for her. We went to see Chief Swan. We saw camera people everywhere outside his house. We walked to his door with people taking our picture. They all know who we are. We were on TV just like Chief Swan. We knocked on his door, someone came to answer it, and he looks like he works for Chief Swan.

"Hi we're the Cullen's." Carlisle says.

"Frank, let them in." Says Chief Swan from the other room. Frank led us into the room. Chief Swan was sitting in a chair, in the corner, with his head in his hands. He looked up he looked so upset, I understood why, we were that way, and still are.

"Hello Chief Swan." I said. He looked at me. I just had to say something. I hated seeing his face looking so sad.

"Please, call me Charlie."

"I'm Alice, we didn't get to meet when Jasper went missing."

"Yes, I know." Esme walks over to him and hugs him.

"Charlie, we're here for you, just like you were here for us. Well find them, together."

"Thank you Esme." They hugged each other.

**Thanks for reading please review if it's good or not.**


	6. Nightmares

**That's for the reviews. I hope everyone likes this story. Oh and the song I listened to why'll I wrote this is Paramore* When it Rains. So if you have it please listen to it, It got me to write so much faster.**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^***^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^^^^^^^^^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

Alice was done telling her story. She looks at me to make sure I'm okay. When she found what she was looking for she grabbed my hand. I let her even know James comes into my eyes.

"Uh let's go to bed." They said they were tired too. I did that so I don't have any more hand holding moments.

I was resting on the bed it's to soft for me. I made sure Rosalie and Alice where asleep before I got out of bed and slept on the floor.

_-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*_

_I started dreaming, I was running from something. I didn't know what, I just kept running. Some ones arm wrapped around my stomach._

"_Bella you can't run away from me you know you need me." It was the voice that haunts my every movement. I tried to get away but he would hold on tighter. Then I could see someone running to me. It was Jasper._

"_Let her go James."_

"_Oh Jasper I've been waiting to do this for so long. Now that Laurent's not here to tell me know I can do it." He reaches into his pocket. In his hand I see a gun. I start screaming at James to put the gun down. _

"_James please don't hurt him please." Then right before my eyes I see Jasper fall to the ground. And hear a loud noise. I start to cry, telling Jasper to get up to do anything so I know he's alive. I ran out of James arms and fell to the floor next Jasper. _

"_Jasper please gets up. James I hate you, why would you shot Jasper. You should have shot me." I lay my head on Jaspers chest. I could feel the blood that was come out of him, on my face. I start to cry harder._

"_Bella, Bella, Bella." _I could hear James say. Then the voice turns into Rosalie and Alice's voices. I open my eyes and tear start to run down my face. Alice sits next to me on the floor.

"What's going on?" Charlie runs into the room with a bat. He see me crying. He looks like he wants to come and hug me but knows it will make me worse. "I'm sorry Bells; I'll let them help you." He turns around and leaves the room. I start to cry even more.

"Shh." Alice and Rosalie hug me tightly. I just cried in their arms.

After a long time of crying, Alice said I should try to go back to sleep.

"Wait Bella what where you going on the floor?" Rosalie ask.

"Uh…" I promise myself at that moment I wouldn't lie to them.

"You see the bed is too soft, it's hard to go from the basement floor to a soft bed." She looks at me for a second.

"I hope Jaspers not doing that." She says. I agree one hundred percent with her, I hope he's not as messed up as me.

"Bella you need to sleep on the bed with me." Alice says.

"Okay." I'll just get back on the floor after she's asleep...

******************

And that's what I did.

******************

When I woke I had a blanked on top of me. I guess some one woke up and put it on me. I looked over at Rosalie's bed and she wasn't there nor was her blanked. I saw her up in the bed with Alice and I had her blanked. I lay there for the next few hours just staring at the wall. I tried to get some sleep but that dream would just keep come to me. It freaks me out. I look at the clock and it was five in the morning. I went down the stair, I just have to make sure Jaspers okay. I picked up the phone, and dial his number. He picks up after the fifth ring.

"Hello?" His voice sounds like he just woke up. Well he just did but I woke him. I mean.

"Jasper."

"Bella what wrong? Are you okay? Are you having a hard time---" he sounds more awake now.

"Jasper it's okay I just…well I keep having dreams about James and they want stop and well they scare the crap out of me."

"Oh Bella I'm sorry I'll be right over." I could hear him getting up from his bed.

"Jasper no, you should sleep. I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry."

"Bella you promised me. And I don't need my sleep I need to help you. I'll be there in a few minutes just try to stay calm." He says.

"And Bella?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"I'm always going to be here for you. I'll see you in a second." He hung up. I felt a lot better with him coming over. I always feel safe with him here. But one thing that keeps coming into my head is him getting shot by James. I just got so over whelmed; I went outside to get some fresh air. I sat on the bench we have on the porch, I lay my head against the wall behind me and stared out to the sky.

I look down from the sky to see Jasper in a red Corvette; wow didn't know he has that. It's beautiful. He jumps out of his car and runs to me.

"Bella, darling what are you doing out here it's freezing." He sits next to me and wraps his arms around me so that I would warm up. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Bella are the pictures gone at the moment."

"They are now."

"Jasper, Alice and Rosalie saw me having the drams they woke me up from them. I didn't want them to see that." He tightens his arms around me.

"Bella darling it's okay to let people see your pain, it will help them understand how hard it is for you."

"Yeah but I just don't want them to see me, just those dreams of James scares me to death. I don't want them to feel like they don't know what to do to help me. I can't let them see my pain; I don't want them to be in pain also." I felt Jasper kiss my head.

"Bella you so unselfish." He sighs.

"Okay."

"No, really you never think of yourself you're the one having nightmare but you worried that you hurting other people." We sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Jasper?" I have to ask him.

"Yes?"

"Do you sleep on the floor?" He let go of me a little bit to look at my face.

"No, why do you?" I'm not going to tell him.

"No."

"Bella I know that's a lie, remember we were in that basement for a long time, I know when you lying to me." I look into my lap.

"Bella why are you sleeping on the floor?" I didn't answer for awhile.

"Because it's way too soft, from coming from basement floor in _their _house."

"Aw Bella." He pulls me into a hug. I start to cry.

"I thought I would be happy out here, but all I feel is pain." I cry harder into his chest. He pulls me into his lap. He puts his arms back round my stomach. I don't know how long I sat there in Jaspers lap, but I know he's the one person who makes me happy, the one person I don't see James through. I have peace when I'm with him. I feel for once in my life since I got out of _there_ basement I feel normal like had never happen. But it did and I can't run away from that, I can't run away from the _people _that did this to me and Jasper. I mean Jasper says he's fine and I hope he is. I just feel like maybe there something he's not telling me. Like maybe he has a deeper pain, I see in his eyes when he sees me cry, I can see so much pain in them. He doesn't show his emotions to me, like he doesn't want me to see the,. His eyes are so intense like he can feel how much pain I'm in, and his pain all at the same time. I know he understands what I'm going through because he went through it to. Jasper and I have an intense relationship, we just been through so much together, it's hard not to care so much about each other.

I heard the front door open, I look up with red cheeks to see Rosalie and Alice looking at us, with the biggest grins on their face. I put my face into Jaspers chest I felt him moving down so he was able to whisper in my ear.

"Bella you don't need to be embarrassed." I felt his warm breathe on my ear. I shiver.

"Aw isn't that the cutest thing you have ever seen Rose."

"Why yes, Alice dear." They laugh, I even heard Jasper chuckle at them. I start to get off Jaspers lap, but he tightens his hold on me so I can't move.

"Well don't move." Rosalie says. Alice whispers something in her ear, Rosalie nods. Rosalie runs into the house and comes back with a camera. I turn bright red. Flash. I hid my face back in Jaspers chest, he chuckles at my reaction.

"Hey what are you girls doing out here." As soon as Jasper heard my dad's voice he took me off of his lap so fast it was crazy. I couldn't help but laugh at him, Alice and Rosalie laughs at him to. My dad walks out on to the porch.

"Hello Jasper, what are you doing here?" Dad asks.

"Dad I ask him to come I couldn't get away from _them_." He nods like he understands; he looks at Jasper with a sincere look on his face. Like if Jasper wasn't here I would be lost. It's kind of true, okay it's really true.

"Thank you Jasper." Jasper looks at him.

"Sir, I would do anything for Bella."

"I can see that."

"He came over here at five for me." I smile at him. I wraps my arms around him. He wrap an arm around my shoulder. I heard a camera flash, I knew Alice just took another picture of me, but I don't care.

"Well I'll go make breakfast. Jasper you should join us." I look at my dad.

"Uh, Dad maybe I should do that, there's one thing that I remember you can't cook." He laughs.

"That's right Bells."

"I'll help Bella." Rosalie says.

"Yeah Rose is a good cook, but I'm not so I'll stick this one out." Alice says.

"I'll stay with Alice, will watch." Jasper says.

"I'll sit with them too." My Dad says. Rosalie looks at Jasper.

"Jasper you're not going to cook with us?" I look at her.

"Why do ask?"

"Jasper never told you he is a great cook." I look at him.

"No." I glare at him little.

"Thanks Rosalie." He glares.

"Okay I'll let this one go if you will cook for me later." I say.

"Well I want to tell you why I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to get hungry I mean _they_ didn't feed us so yeah. And I would love to cook for you later." I smile and kiss him on the cheek. I get up and walk into the house, Rosalie right behind me.

"Hey Rosalie what do you want to make?"

"Bella please call me Rose, I mean everyone does and I think of you as my friend now so start." She smiles at me.

"Okay Rose what do you want to make?"

We ended up making pancakes. Blue-berry once. Yum. Everyone came in and sat at the table. I went and sat next to the one and only Jasper. He took my hand under the table.

"It looks good you two." All three of them said. And so we eat.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Kay hope y'all liked it, please review. =) I'd like to say I hope Twilight022 and 06shart I hope y'all feel better soon!!!!!!**


	7. Alice Why do you do this to me?

Jpov)

This morning Bella called me at five, it scared the crap out of me. She said she was having dream, my heart breaks every time she says that she see _them _I don't want her to be in pain. I wish I could take all the pictures away from her and put them in my head. I know there really bad, I can see the pain in her face when it happens, I've seen that look before and I hate it on her beautiful face.

I just wish we got out of that house sooner, I wish I could hurt James for all the pain he's put her through. I know he hurt me to, but he went overboard on Bella. He hit her why too much; he wanted to do so much to her. I never had that with Victoria; she never was that into me. James wanted Bella to do thing I wouldn't let happen.

I remember walking-well more like running- into a room because Bella would scream for me. I would find James holding Bella around her waist, I would pull him away from her, and he hated me doing that. But he wouldn't hit me he would go for Bella, every time. She would tell me it wasn't my fault that I helped her from something far worse than him hitting her. I knew how much it hurt her after wards to feel the pain all around her body. She would say she was fine but I knew her to well to leave it at that. I would let her lay on me. I was always her pillow, she said I was warm. I always smiled at what she say, she always make me feel special. I know it's weird but when you think you have nothing left you know that this is the one person you're going to see every second of the day. You can't push them aside like they some people you'll never like. But Bella is that one person no one well push aside.

I would sit and watch Bella sleep, she would have these night mares that would be so bad she would scream out for help, I would put her in my arm and just hold her. I can't make the dreams go away, all I can do is hold her and tell her everything well turn out better.

But I remember the day I run for my life, I didn't run for me I ran for Bella's. She wouldn't last long after they found out I ran, I ran for everything I had, I didn't have a lot of strength then. But I ran, I found a little gas station, I ran through the door. The guy who was working looked at me funny. I was so skinny I didn't blame him. I told him what I've been through and about Bella, he said he saw her on the TV and he saw me. Then he calls the police, he gets me into his car and drives me back to where I lived for so long. I heard police sirens; I didn't wait for them to go in first I ran through the door, with them right behind me. I could see my sweet Bella on the floor with James hitting her, I saw the police man tackle James off of Bella. I ran to Bella and took her hand telling her to stay with me, telling her not to fall away, and tell for her to stay with me that I'm here now. I told her safe now.

I remember when she was in the hospital see her in her sleep. After awhile of being in the hospital I had a hard time with her eyes closed, not see her beautiful brown eyes that I looked in so many times.

"Jasper!" I was taken out of my thoughts by Alice.

"Wait what? What's wrong?" I ask her.

"I've been calling you for like a long time. I came in here and called you like a million times but no don't listen to me."

"Sorry Alice I didn't hear you…I was thinking." She looks at me weird.

"About?" She says sitting down next to me on my bed.

"Nothing really." She smiles at me.

"Oh really? Are you sure you're not thinking about a girl with brown hair and the most beautiful brown eyes ever?"

"Hey I never said Bella had the most beautiful eyes ever."

"Oh yes you did."

"When?"

"Before I met her you where telling me what she looks like, then you said she has the most beautiful brown eyes you have ever seen." I felt a blush come on my cheeks, gosh dang it I'm spending too much time with Bella.

"Oh did I make little Jazz blush." She giggles.

"Shut up Alice!" I rolled over on my stomach.

"I know what you said; now tell me how you feel about are dear Bella." I huff.

"What if I do have feelings for Bella? I don't think she would like me, just because we were in a basement for a long time doesn't mean she cares for me like that. And she's going through a lot lately." I say.

"Jasper you're the only one who knows how to help her, she needs you and I know she cares for you."

"Alice I'm just the only one how knows what to do."

"No, Jasper you're the only one she trust, the only one who can help her escape from those pictures in her head."

"I don't think so." I whisper.

"Maybe one day I can get you to see it, I hope it soon."

"Alice there's nothing for me to see, Bella only cares for me in a friend/brother way."

"I think you're blind. I know you've been with Bella 24/7 but you don't know anything about her." I look at her so mad I can stand to be in the same room as her.

"Alice I care a heck of a lot more than any of you would know. If she did like me then fine but I'm not going to risk our friendship and all the problems she has that she can work through. If I tell her how I feel how do you know if she will want to even stay with me, I'm the only one that can help her, and if she doesn't even want to be in the same room with me where will that get us?"

"Well maybe it will get you into a relationship with the most wonderful girl you will ever meet! I don't think she would leave you, your all she has to live for! I'm going to go now; I don't feel like being yelled at again." She starts to walk out of the room.

"Alice." I sigh. She turns around with some tears running down her face.

"What."

"I'm sorry." I got up from my bed, and walk over to her, she ran into my arms.

"Please forgive me." I hug her.

"Okay." She whispers. I kiss her on the forehead.

"I'm going to go to bed." I say.

"Jasper it's like five at night."

"Alice I was up all night freaking out about Bella and I went over there at five, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, oh and if you didn't care for her then why go over at five in the morning?" I picked up a pillow and throw it at her, she ran out giggling.

"Good night Jazz!" She yells down the hall.

"Night." I went and got back under my bed sheets. I sat and closed my eyes.

* * *

Ring…ring…ring…ring, I opened my eyes slowly. Ring…I look over to my phone to see it was ringing. Bella's name was flashing on the screen.

"Bella darling what is it?" I hear her crying on the other end.

"Jasper _they _won't leave me alone." She start to cry even more.

"Oh, baby I'm coming." I say. "I'll stay on the phone with you why I drive there."

"Okay." Her voice sounds so broken. I got out of my bed and looked at the clock; it's now three in the morning. I didn't even bother to get dressed, I wrote a note to my family saying I had to leave and go see Bella. And left the house in my blue corvette.

"Bella are you still there?" I asked as soon as I got into the car.

"Yes." She sounds like she's under a lot of stress.

"I'm almost there, do you think you can walk down the stairs and let me in?"

"Sure." She whispers. I can hear her get up. I hear her quiet breathing, coming and going.

"I'm down the stair waiting."

"Okay because I just got here."

"I see you." I saw the house and the door open with the weakest looking Bella ever. I jump out of my car and hang up the phone. She walks a few feet to me and falls into my arms. I pick her up into my arms.

"Darling where do you want me to take you?" I ask her.

"In my room." She says so low I have to get closer to her face. She put her face into my chest, I felt her breathe into me. I walked up the stairs very quietly so I didn't wake Charlie. He opened his door as soon as I got to Bella's bedroom door.

"Jasper." His voice sounds asleep.

"Yes, sir. Bella called me." He sighs.

"Sorry son."

"It's okay. Is it okay I'm here?" I look at him.

"Yes, but remember I'm in the room right here."

"Sir I would never do anything to hurt Bella our harm her in any way."

"I know son I just know she's been through so much."

"Yes, I know that."

"Yes, I know you where there and had to see the madness in front of your face. Bella told me what you did for her so many times, and I want to thank you with all my heart that you helped her. That you would risk you life for her. You will never know how much I am so pleased by you. You're helping her now when I can't. Just want to say thank you." I could see he was having a hard time getting this all out. I remember Bella telling me how Charlie never really showed his emotions. But he will never know how that made me happy he's okay with me being here.

"You welcome I would have done it either way sir."

"Okay well get her to bed." He says and walks back into his room. I went into Bella's room and sat her on her bed. Her eyes opened.

"Hello again." I say.

"Will you lay with me like you use to?" She asks.

"Anything for you darling." I moved her and sat down. She moved over letting her face fall on my lap. I moved my hand to her face and played with her hair. She smiles up at me.

"I love when we did this; it always made me feel like we weren't in that basement. You always make me feel better." She smiles a little.

"Bella?"

"Yes?" Her voice is so soft.

"You always made me feel special. Like I had something to live for, before you came I always wanted _them_ to take away my pain. But you showed up and I wouldn't let you live through that hell like I did and to be alone in the worst thing ever. I didn't want this girl I hardly knew to be alone; then you turned out to be everything in my world everything I lived for." I could see some tear falling down her face. I moved my hand down to remove the tear from her face.

"Jasper your all I live for now. I don't know what I would do without you." More tears fell down her face.

"You will never have to think about me leaving because I will never do that to you." I look at her. "Bella look at me." She looks up and stares right into my eyes.

"It will never ever going to happen, because I will never let it." I wanted to tell her I love and that's why I would never let it happen, but I feel like it's not the right time. I she looks deep into my eyes.

"I believe you." She whispers. We sat there all night staring into each other's eyes, and talking about random thing at random moments.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well that was my Jasper point of view. Did you like it or not? If you did I can try to do it for the next chapter, tell me what it needs, I guess. Just don't be to mean about it please, please review. I would like to tell everyone to know this is my longest chapter I have every made. Yea!!!!!!!**


	8. Athors note sorry!

I want to tell every on I'm not going to update as fast any more, with school and I'm still sick. And now I had a dream think Stephaney Meyers. I'm now writing it into a book. Yeah, I want to put it into stores. Well I will try to update soon, I promise al of you!!! Thanks and BYE!!


	9. I love you?

I ended falling asleep with Bella still laying her head in my lap. I woke up with Bella screaming. I didn't want to wake her I just held her in my arms. She starts saying something I really don't know. I move closer to her lips.

"Jasper please don't leave me. I love you please stay with me." My heart went crazy. Did she just say she loves me?

"Jasper, come here."

"Kiss me." She whispers. She wants me to kiss her? I would love to kiss her, but she is only having a dream.

"Your cold? Why? I'm not; no I don't want to go swimming. What do I want to do? I want you to kiss me more." I chuckle at her. I remember she use to do this when we were in the basement. She would say some weird things. I moved away from her, but before I did I kissed her forehead. She smiles a little.

"Jasper." I whisper came, I didn't want to wake up I haven't had that much sleep lately.

"Jasper." I sigh. "I know you're up." I felt some get on me. "Jasper you know it's three a clock." That made my eyes pop open to see Bella looking down at me. She has a smile on her face.

"Hello there." She lays her head on my chest. "Is it really three in the afternoon?" She giggles.

"No." I chuckle at her.

"Your mean."

"I know." I can feel her smile on my chest.

"I better get going." She brought her face up to look at me.

"Do you have to?" she asks a little.

"No, but I don't think your Dad wants me here all day." She sighs. I don't want to leave her but I don't want her Dad to think I'm here all the time. I mean I want to stay but I don't know if I can. My family went so many months without me. I don't want them to feel like I'm leaving them for my dear Bella. I'm not but I feel like I need to be here. To help her, my family's still seeing me at least they get to see me every day. I'll have to talk about it with my family.

"Bella get dressed and you can come with me. If you want."

"Okay." She pushes herself off of me.

"Bella?" She turns around.

"Yeah?"

"You said some things last night." Her face turns bright red. "I was wondering if you mean them."

"What did I say?" I didn't want to tell her because I don't want to get hurt. I don't want her to have to think about it, she has so much to think about.

"Never mind." I started to get up but was pushed back down by Bella. She sat next to me. I looked at her.

"Jasper tell me." She orders. I start getting up again, but this time she's on top of me.

"Bella get off, you know I can pick you up any time of the day." She smile playfully.

"Try it then." I sit up and pull her into my arms and get off the bad. She giggles. She wraps her arms around my neck and her lags around my waist. My arms around her waist.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Always did."

"Oh you did. Did you?" She nodded. "Well why didn't you just get off."

"Because I wanted you to pick me up." She puts her head on my shoulder.

"Why?" I didn't know why, she never did this before.

"I love being in your arms." She whispers. Her body is so warm against mine.

"I love you…" Wait what! "Uh being in my arms." I said quickly. She looks at me.

"What?" She says. Oh what the heck it's not like she's going to hate me for this.

"Bella I love you, I have ever since I first met you. Ever since you spoke your first word to me. Ever since you looked me in the eyes, with those eyes of yours. Ever since I got to know you. And it just got better when I got to hold you. Why do you think I want to help you so much, I mean I would either way, but I do it because I care so much about you. I hate seeing you in pain, I wish I could take the picture away from you and put them in my head. I know you probably don't feel the same way and I still would love for you to be my friend…." I was stopped because Bella lips met mine. Her lips feel so good.

We had to break away after awhile, because we were out of breathe. I look at her she has a small smile on her face.

"I love you to." She whispers and lays her head back on my shoulder.

Bella was up stair getting ready to go when Charlie came in and sat next to me.

"Hey Chief Swan." I say.

"Jasper call me Charlie."

"Okay."

"Did Bella keep you up all night?"

"Not really I fell asleep after her. I hope you didn't mind."

"No…Jasper I think you should move in." He says. I look at him.

"What?" I was shocked.

"Bella can't leave without you Jasper. I think it would be for the best. We have a guest room, we can make it into a room you would like."

"I would have to talk to my Mom and Dad about it." I say. Bella walks down the stairs.

"Ready to go?" I ask she nods.

"Yeah. Dad is it okay if I got to Jaspers?"

"Sure." He says. Bella walks over to me and takes my hand.

"Okay well bye Dad." She says so cutely. We walked out of the house and to my car.

**Well I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I'm better now but my book is going well and yeah. Well thanks for reading! Review.**


	10. Moving

**Hey guys just want to tell you I'm on chapter three of my book. Yay for me =) It's going well I have a lot planned for it, but I wanted to update for all my loving readers. Thanks for everything.**

********************************

"Ready Bella?" We stood in front of my house. She nods the cutes nod every. I reach over and take her hand in mine. And kiss her on her cheek.

She turns to me looking for more. I smile.

I move over to her and our lips meet. She starts to deepen the kiss. I pull away because it was getting to deep.

"I'll never get use to that." She say breathless.

"Me either." I kiss her one last time, it was a quick kiss but still wonderful. We walked up the stairs to my front door. Before I could open it Alice's opened it. She was standing there with the biggest grin on her face.

She starts jumping up and down. And grabs Bella's hand. She flinches a little bit.

"You where just kissing." She yells. I look at Bella and her face was tomato red.

"Uh…I…Uh…what?" Bella try's to say something, but couldn't get it out. So I cut in.

"Yes, Alice we were kissing get over it." I told her. She squealed.

"Yeah, I have to go to Ross!" She runs off to Ross's room but not before giving Bella a hug. Bella jumps a little. I got closer to Bella and put her in my arms.

Emmett runs down the stairs. He probably was just making-out with my sister, and I'm betting Edwards somewhere in my house to.

"Bells it's you." He runs over to Bella and she gets the most pained look on her face that I have see when ever see thinks about _them. _Emmett comes closer and he picks her up into his arms. Bella screams a little.

I can see how she's trying not to freak but I know her and I know inside she's crying for him to let go.

"Emmett put Bella down your scaring her." Emmett puts Bella down quickly but softly.

"I'm sorry Bells." He apologizes. She looks at him and gives him a sad smile.

"It's okay Emmett." She says almost a whisper.

I put her in my arms knowing she will feel better. She relaxed in my arms. I heard her sigh.

"Bella get your butt up here!" Alice yells. Bella flinches again. She looks at me.

"I'll be down here if you need me okay?" She nods. I kiss her on her forehead. She walks up the stairs slowly until Alice screams again.

I walk into the kitchen to see Mom and Dad at the table. When she sees me she got up and walked over, pulling me in her arms. I knew her hug was false there all phony.

"Son how are you?"

"I'm good."

"Son your father and I have something to tell you." Her face gets sad. Before they could tell me Bella walks into the kitchen with tears running down her face. I walk over to her but she moves away.

"Bella what happened." I ask.

"You're moving?" She asks with more tears running down her face.

I look at my parents and their faces have a look of shock on them. I try to move closer to Bella. She falls to the floor.

"You can't leave me, I can't handle all of the memories by myself." I run to her and take her into my arms.

"Mom, Dad? Is there something I need to know?" Bella leans into me.

"Son I got a job offer and I can't turn it down." My Dad says. I look at him.

"I'm not going to leave Bella." I say a matter of fact.

"Son that's not up to you." He looks mad.

"What do you mean. I can't leave her."

"Son maybe we should talk about this later when she's not sitting right in front of you."

"Alice please come get Bella." I yell. Every one runs down the stairs. Rose looks at me.

"Sorry. She asked what was wrong." I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. Rose stay here for a minute. Everyone else please take Bella upstairs." They did as I said. Emmet came to me and picked Bella up off the floor. She didn't even flinch away. She must be so heartbroken.

As soon as they walked away Rose and I turn to my family.

"Were not moving." My Dad starts to get mad. You know he has never really been my father, more like Carlisle or Charlie is more of a father then him. Dad doesn't care about anyone but himself and his job. My Moms not much different. I remember when we were younger she didn't cook or clean or do any of those Motherly things. She would drop us off at Esme for her to care for us, I bet my family didn't really care when I got kidnapped.

Alice's said that her family and the Cullen's would look for us, but not my parents. They would go to work. They never cared for us.

We were never the kids, we were just things that they had to care for….and they didn't even do that!

"I'm moving out and there is nothing you can do about it." I say and Rose agrees.

"You never cared for us it was all just a show, the only people who have really cared for us was the Cullen's and Brandy's." My Mom slapped me on the face.

"How dare you!" She screams. Rose must have gotten so mad because she slapped my Mom for me.

"Don't hit him!" She yells in our Mothers face.

"You rotten children you never deserved to be in our family, we were too good for you." My Dad says. I look at him.

"You never deserved to be in ours." I said.

"We always tried to love you but you never did." Rose say with tears falling down her face. I pull her into my arms.

"I wish you had died in that basement, my life would have been so much better." That stuck a knife in my heart.

"I second that." My dad says.

"How wrong can you all be. You children are the nicest people in the world and Jasper is the only one who can save me and you treat them live crap!" I heard the voice I love come from behind. I turned around to see one mad looking Bella. She walks right past me and into my parents face.

She did the same thing to James and the others when they were being rude to me.

My Dad slaps Bella.

That's it! I pulled Bella away from them Bella was now shacking, probably remembering when James hit her after she would stand up for me.

I gave Bella to Edward and punched my Dad in the face. No, one I mean no, one can hit my Bella without getting something from me.

"Dad you had no right to hit Bella. And when I tell her Dad he's going to finish you off." I turned around.

"Let's go. Well be back for our stuff and I'll have Chief Swan with me." Rose and Alice ran to the couch to get there things. We walked out of the house. Bella wouldn't move so I picked her up into my arms. She started crying.

Rose and Emmett took Rose's car. Emmett came with Alice and Edward in Alice's car. So Edward took Alice's car. I took mine with Bella with me. Emmett took Rosalie's….they went in the same car. Alice's came with me to sit with Bella in the back seat. We drove off.

My Bella was still crying when we got to the police station to talk to Charlie.

I went to the back seat and picked Bella out of the car.

We walked over to the door, Emmett opened it.

"Hey where's Chief Swans office?" I asked the person at the desk. He pointed to where it is. I thanked him and we all walked over to his office.

Edward opened the door. When Charlie looked up he got out of his chair.

"What happened?" He asks.

"My Dad slapped her." He looked at me in shock.

"He did what?" I could hear the anger pouring out of his voice. We told him everything that happened.

"I'll get over there with some of my men and you can go with to pack up all your stuff. Oh and well help you pack. Oh and Rosalie and you are going to live with me." I look at him.

"But you shouldn't have to do that." Rose says before I could, the funny thing is I was going to say the same thing. Must be the twin thing going on.

"Jasper was already going to ask you parents if he could move in. And we have room. It's about time we move out of that old house." He says.

"I bet Esme will help you buy a house." Alice jumps up and down.

"Well then I'll call her and we can get everything done within a few days. But while we wait for a house you're going to have to share a room with Bella, Rose." She smiles.

"Okay. Thanks so much Charlie." She hugs him.

"Yeah thanks." I shook his hand.

"Guy don't tell Bella let's let it be a surprise." He says. We nod.

"Well I'm going to call Esme." He say.

"We better get Bella to Carlisle she's been this way for a long time." I say.

***********************************

Carlisle said Bella would be fine she's just trying to get away from all the memories she's having. I went and sat her in Edward's room.

I went down stairs to talk to Rose on how she felt about us living with Charlie.

"I'm so happy. I hated living with those people." She says.

"Rose there still are parents you know."

"I don't want them to be I can wait to move in to Bella's house to be her roomy." Rose smile.

"I can wait to live with Bella either." Rose elbows me.

"You're so love sick!" She giggle. I chuckle at her. Esme came out.

"Where you going?" She smile.

"House hunting." I laugh.

"Already, man Charlie works fast." Every one laughs.

"He said he want you two to be comfortable and Bella need the change."

"Yeah true."

"Okay well I'll see you later. Oh and Charlie says you're going to get you stuff tonight." She smiles.

"Thank God I thought I would have to wear Charlie's clothes." Every one laugh.

"Hey I'm fine with Bella's." Rose says.

We sat there waiting for us to go and get all of our stuff for our new house that we don't know where it is yet.

**I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!!!! Thanks!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Freak out, and lips

**First off I'd like to tell everyone my Book is going well, I'm on chapter three =) It now has a name= Stop and Think =) So if you want to read it in the stores took for that. But it will probably take some time before someone wants to publish the book and in the stores and to get it edited. =) I know I have big hopes but I need to have faith. =)**

**Secondly I would like to think my readers for all of your support I got some mean review and y'all helped me. I'm now happy. You know who you are. I love you. And I love my readers who just read my stories. It helps me see I'm a good writer ever if some people don't think so. I mean people have different taste in stuff so I'm not that mad….but it does hurt to get hated on. =( But I'm happy now thanks to all of you =) =) See I smiled. Heheheh I know that was to long sorry. And if you could see me when everyone sends me review my face would be really red.**

**Thirdly I want to tell you……I had 1,515 people read both of my stories yesterday. I can't believe it. Its scares me to death. At least I know people like it. =) Okay on to the story. ENJOY. Oh year please read a story call Back Again by dubblebubble71 it's really good. =)**

(Bpov)

I woke up somewhere, in someone's room and I started freaking out thinking I was kidnapped again but this time there is no Jasper to help me. I couldn't help it I started to cry. I don't want to be locked up again, to be abused and broken lying in a basement. I don't want to have to be haunted by these people, like I am with the _others, _then I can't help but think if I'm back with _them_? I can't go back to_ them_ it will kill me the second time.

I can't breathe. I can't run away.

I'm going to die.

It's all over.

I scream.

The pain I feel deep within is so overwhelming it is killing me.

My thoughts are everywhere at once.

Oh God I hear them coming up the stairs, I shouldn't have screamed. This is my entire fault now I'm going to get hurt because I screamed.

I try to breath but I can't seem to get the air to my lungs.

All I can think of is I'm going to die and I just found out what Jasper feels for me.

I'll never again get to feel his lips on mine, to feel the warmth of his body holding me, trying to help me fight away my memories.

Then I remember he is moving so he will never know that I was kidnapped again.

My head is pounding. I can't think anymore. I can't see out of my eyes, I have too many tears. I can't see who just walked into the room.

"Bella?" I heard the voice I love, but I can't help but think I'm just dreaming he said something to me.

Then I feel his arm come around me.

"Bella darling what is it?" I sigh in relief, to know I'm just somewhere safe in his arms.

"Bella honey you need to tell me what's wrong." I cry into his chest. Feeling his warm body on my face.

"I…" I cough. "I thought you were gone and I was kidnapped again. Because I didn't know where I am." I cried harder. He holds me tighter.

"Aw Bella."

We sit there, with Jasper calming me.

***********************************

I felt something warm touch my face. I think its Jasper lips. I open my eyes to see him. He has a beautiful little smile on his lip. I put my arms around his neck.

"Hello." I say, smiling back. His hands slid around my waist. I can feel warmth of his hand going throw my shirt.

"Hmmmm." He comes closer to my face. I move into him, wanting his lips to touch mine. I moved to him making our lips meet.

He smiles against my lips.

His lips feel so warm, I now wish he told me his feeling earlier. But I'm very happy now, that we can be happy and work all of my problems out together. We were going to do that any ways but now it seems better.

He pulls away.

"I'm sorry I left you in here by yourself, I didn't know you would react that way." He says. I bring my hand up to him face, and he puts his hand over mine. He closes his eyes.

"It's not your fault my heads messed up." I told him, he slowly opens his eyes. I can see some emotion but I don't understand what it is.

"Bella you heads not messed up your just can't process the memories of _them._" He says a matter of fact.

"I really don't know." I said looking down, I take my hand away from Jaspers face.

I remember about Jasper moving and can't help but let a few tears fall down my face.

"Bella look at me." He says softly. I look up and he sees the tear.

"Bella darling what's wrong?"

"You're moving." He smiles. What in the world would he smile about this for. Is he happy to leave me? I got up from the bed and moved away from him.

He looks at me confused.

"Bella?"

"Why in the world are you smiling, are you happy to leave?" He gets up from the bed, and walks to me. I moved away.

"Bella." He laughs. "Okay I'm sorry but what would make you think about me wanting to leave you. You the best thing that has happened to me."

"But your parents said."

"Yeah they said that, but I told them we wouldn't go with them. Rose and I are moving in with you and your dad." He smiles.

"What did you parents say?"

"Who care about what they say." I look at him really confused.

"What are you telling me?"

He told me everything that happened.

"Oh no it's all my fault." I say.

"No way they were bad parents." He came closer to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Babe aren't you happy I'm moving in with you?" He smiles.

"Yes."

********************************************************************

After a few minutes upstairs we said we sound go down stair and see everyone. I went and sat next to Rose.

"Hey." I say.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Yeah." I blushed I'm better then okay. I'm great.

She looks at me.

"Is there some reason you face is red?" She laughs.

"I…huh…" I couldn't say anything.

"Does your little blush have anything to do with Jasper and you. Where you two getting a little cozy?" I cough.

"Rose leave Bella alone." Jasper says.

"Hey were going to be roomies we need to get to know each other."

"Where what?"

"Oh your Dad says since he only has one guest room that you and I are going to share a room." She smiles.

"Cool." I smile back.

Esme walks into the house.

"Charlie says he will pick you up so you can get all of the stuff from your parent's house." Look at her wondering how she would know that.

"How do you know about that?" I ask.

Esme looks at me.

"No reason." She smiles.

"Okay."

********************************************************************

**Okay I hope y'all enjoyed. I know I wrote it a little weird this time. But tell me what you think. Pleas review. I though since everyone is so sweet I sound update this story. =) =) =) Thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. My children?

**Hey y'all sorry I haven't updated in like a few days. Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them coming. I want to try and get to a hundred reviews and I'll make a really long chapter for y'all so please review and I'll update when I have that many. =) I would really love for you to review you don't have to but I would like that. =) Thx**

**Hey is Jasper and Rose at their house with everyone else. Please vote on my poll.**

**P.S. I'm now on chapter four of my book, do I get any woohoos?**

(Jpov)

Rose and I are standing in front of the place we once called home. I can't even see that any more, my parent hurt us they dissever to rot. Bella comes to my side, I guess she felt my anger.

"It's going to be okay." She smiles up at me. I take her hand in mine. Charlie and a younger cop go up to the door and knock.

A few seconds later my ex-parents answer the door.

"Where here to get Jasper and Rosalie Hale's thing, please move out of the way." They do as he says and move away from the door. When I walk in they give me a glare, they then look at Bella. She flinches away from them. I shoot daggers at them, and pull Bella closer to my side.

"This officer is going to stay with you and I'm going to help my children with their stuff, do you understand?" Charlie says. Rose and I look at him, shocked. Did he just call us his children? I look at Rose and can see she's thinking the same thing, we smile a little at our ex-parents faces.

"What?" They say at the same time.

"You heard me. My children." I kind of like the sound of that.

"Well we don't care do what you want with those freaks." I flinch along with Bella and Rose. But this time it's not me who is helping Bella its Edward. I'm standing there in shock, looking at my ex-parent, what did I ever do wrong? How can they hate us so? I hear Bella telling Edward she's okay, Edward lets her go. She comes to me. She puts her arms around my waist.

"Don't listen to them." She says almost in a whisper.

"I know." I move her so that she is in front of me, she puts her face into my chest.

"It's all not true, my family and the Cullen family loves you guys." I kiss her head.

"I know." Someone cleans there throat and Bella lets go so fast she almost falls until I grabbed onto her. Her face turns red, we forgot that everyone else was in the room with us. We never had any one with us in the basement and we forget from time to time.

"Well Jasper I'll help you with your room, the rest of you help with everything else. Oh and you two," He looks at my ex-parents. "I will send a truck for the beds and dressers." We walk up the stairs, Bella stuck to my hip, Charlie behind us, I think he's going to talk to us. I open my door to my room, Bella has never seen it, and there are shelves and shelves of books. Bella looks in shock.

"Wow." She walks over to my books, and runs her hand over them. I breathe, I love her in here.

"Well where going to have to move a lot of stuff into storage." He says into my ear. "Until the new house is ours." I look at him.

"You found one?" I whisper back, he nods. I look back at Bella and she's still looking at my books.

"You have so many. Dad we can just leave them all here." She says. "I can try to fit some in my room." She smiles.

"Bella will find something to do with all of them." He smiles.

She turns smiling.

"Now you to need to tell me what that little love fest was in the living room." Bella coughs, blushing. I walk over to her trying to pat her on the back to help her.

"What?" She looks at her Dad with wide eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about Bells." He says a matter of fact.

"Fine Jasper and I are together." His frown turns into a grin.

"Good."

"What?" Bella asks him.

"Well I knew you like each other. I think it's great." He says. "Now pack." He orders, Bella and I just stand there. She gaze that me.

"Uh okay." We say at the same time. I move over to where Charlie put all the boxes. Bella came and help me. We put most of my stuff in the boxes, Bella keeps bumping into me. Playing around. Charlie left to get some more boxes out of his car, so I move over to Bella and wrap my arm around her from behind. Putting my chin on her shoulder, she giggles. She moves into my arms. I kiss her shoulder.

"Bella?"

"Yes." She whispers.

"I think I'm in love with you." She turns around in my arms.

"Really." I nod. She wraps her arms around my neck.

"I think I'm in love with you to." I smile at her. I move my head down to kiss her. She kisses back. She pulls away and walks back to the boxes she was packing up all of my books in.

I stole glances at her every few chances I got.

**Well I hope you liked it, please, please, please, review. Tell me what you think about it.**


	13. An New story

**Hey y'all I have a new story out I would love for everyone to read it. It is not that long yet but it well be. Please read and review**


	14. No!

**Hey y'all I got all the poll vote in there is still time so go and vote but so far people want James to come back into the story but not before Jasper/Bella grow more in love. So go and vote please. 5 more review until I get one hundred, hopefully I'll get even more. =) I've been asked by some people why Jasper and Rosalie's parents hate then and I'm going to tell you know.**

**~They didn't want kids in the first place. They were to young, they where 17 when they got married (In my story) **

**~Then there mother got a little surprise….TWINS.**

**~They wanted to have fun. (They still did, but had to take care of their kids, which they really didn't do in the first place)**

**~They had a bad child hood so they happened to treat them the same why. (Mean)**

**So there's more where that comes from, but there's just a few. So onto the story. Yeah!!!!!!!!**

(BPOV)

I can't believe Jasper just told me his is in love with me. I mean he didn't say he looks me, but that he's falling in love with me. Just wait he will tell me one day.

I can't stop smiling.

Jasper keeps turning and would look at. And when Charlie came back in the room he would do it behind is back. You don't know how many times I giggled. Charlie probably knew what going on because he would shack his head.

After we were done we went home. I said I wanted to go on a walk alone. Jasper looked at me hurt. I told him I need to think, he nodded and let me go.

So now I'm walking in the woods behind my house. I am getting farther and farther in, I really hope I don't get lost. But wait then Jasper can come save me, like the hero he is. Man I sound like a dork.

"Bella dearest." I froze, my gosh it's the voice that is in all my nightmare, that never leaves me.

"How are you my sweet Bella? Oh didn't you know I got out of jail." I turn around to see him smiling at me. I'm going to die. I thought. I just sat there in shock and fear.

"Well aren't you going to says something to me my love?" I back away, he walks closer.

"I'm not you love_ James_." His name round off my tongue.

"Don't be that way beautiful." I start to back away a little fast. Before I could run he already had me down on the floor.

"What are you trying to run away from me?" His voice has so much anger in it.

"Please James just let me go." I plead.

"Now why would I do that?" He says with an evil grin. Oh no. His face starts to move closer to mine.

"Please stop."

"I don't want to." He face was just inches from my face.

"NO, JASPER HELP ME!!!! DON'T LET HIM HURT ME!!!!!! JASPER!!!!!!!" I cry out for my Jasper, he needs to save me. I start crying.

"Jaspers not here now." Jasper laughs evil.

"NO, JASPER PLEASE HELP!!!!!!!!!!" I feel someone take my head.

"Bella wake up." Jasper calls. I still see James.

"JASPER HELP!!!!!"

"I'm right here baby. Come on open your eyes." He says calmly. I try to up I can. I go deeper into James's arms.

"NO, James please let me go." I whisper.

"Bella James is not here, open your eyes." I open my eyes, and its Jasper not James holding me. I start crying, Jasper brings his hand up to my face and whips the tear off my face. I look over to see Rosalie and my dad standing behind Jasper.

"Sorry Rose." I say in a whisper. She gives me a weak smile.

"Your fine Bella." She says coming over to hug me, I let her. Rosalie kind of feels like an older sister already, I start crying on her shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Bella."

After everything cooled down I start to fall asleep, and saw his face again. I get up and walk down the hall trying not to wake any one up. I got to the door I needed, I opened it. The light in the hall me see him better, he looks so cute asleep. I walk inside the room, over to his bed.

"Jasper." I whispered. He moved a little. "Jasper." I said a little louder.

"Bella?"

"Yes." He gets up in his bed and looks at me. "What's wrong darling?" I look at him.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?" He smile and moves over. I get next to him and lay my head on his chest. He feels so warm.

"Goodnight." I whisper as he drifts away into his dreams. His breath begins to become deep. I move up and kiss his cheek.

"I love you." I whisper.

_Closing my eyes I feel into sleep, dreaming of my love._

I woke up feeling a soft hand going over my face, into my hair. I breathe in.

"Hello darling." I hear a soft voice the one I've come to love with all my heart.

"Mmmm." I move into his body.

"You need to wake up before your father does." He say matter of fact.

"Do I have to?" He chuckles at my moan.

"Yes, sweet heart." I smile.

"Carry me." I say. I put my hand up in the air. He gets up and picks me up bridle style. I open my eyes and smile at him. He looks down with his beautiful eyes. I feel light headed looking into them. He moves his head down to meet our lips.

He lets me go, carrying me to mined and Rose's room. I giggle.

"Bella you don't want to wake them do you?"

"No." I moved more into him. He kisses my head. He opens my door, walking me over to my bed. He lays me down.

"Goodbye darlin'. See you in a few hours." He starts moving away. I pull on his arm, pulling him back down to me. He smiles.

"Now darli--." I cut him off because I pushed him to my lips. He doesn't pull away. After a few second we pull away breathless.

"Goodbye. No, more funny business." I giggle quietly. He walks away. I sigh after he shuts the door. I look over to Rosalie's bed. Almost jump out of my bed because she's looking right back at me with a big grin on her face.

"Hello Bella." She says simply.

"Huh…I…uh…I mean…"

"Chill Bella." She says.

**Okay then there it was I hope you enjoyed. Review please.**


	15. Your not taking him away from me

**So I finally got to one hundred thank you guys so much for you support!!!! I love y'all =) Here's the next chapter. Oh and I'm only going to have my polls up for a few more days please go and vote. Thanks!!!!!**

**Okay well I've been reading a story called 'Never leaving you' By: ****MizzImperfect. Please read it, she might stop writing it and we don't want that happening do we? **

**So please tell me if you would like me to read your stories I can't promise you I will but I will try. And maybe I'll tell people on here =) Please try not to just do that please review my story to. Oh and if you would I would love for you to read all my stories. I may be starting a story with DubbleBubble71 so wait for that. =) Please review, I love y'all =)**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ **

"_Goodbye. No, more funny business." I giggle quietly. He walks away. I sigh after he shuts the door. I look over to Rosalie's bed. Almost jump out of my bed because she's looking right back at me with a big grin on her face._

"_Hello Bella." She says simply._

"_Huh…I…uh…I mean…"_

"_Chill Bella." She says._

"That was nothing!" I cry out.

"Oh and you lips to my brothers is nothing at all." She laughs.

"But, but, you were never going to see that." Agh!

"Oh but I did because you can't leave him alone. You have to be next to him at all times." I look down sad.

"I'm sorry, you just got him back, and I'm taking him away from you, because I can't live without him. I'm just so sorry I'm doing that." I put my hands in head. I hear Rosalie get up from her bed, and she puts me in her arms.

"Bella sweet heart, I don't feel that way. Honey I'm just trying to tell you I know how much he cares for you. I'm happy to see him happy, and you." She held me in her arms. I just cried. I didn't know what time it wad but someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." Rose says. "Hey."

"Bella?" I look up to see Jasper in the door way. "Darling what happened?" He walks slowly to my bed. I moved away from Rose.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I said whipping my eyes with my shirt.

"Bella I know when you're lying to me. And you have tears all over you face, and I'm supposed to think nothing's wrong!" He seemed mad. I moved away a little, he never talked to me that way, no one but James ever got mad at me, and I've never thought he would. I could feel tears running down my face. I move over into Rose's arms, she put her arm over my shoulder.

"Oh Bella I'm sorry, please don't be scared." He tried moving over to me. I moved away. "Please Bella." I could see the pain in his eyes. I got up on my knees and fell into his arms. I put my arms around his neck. He sighs.

"I'm sorry, babe." He says. I can feel Rosalie moving off the bed. I'm guessing she wants to leave us alone. He held me for a few minutes.

"Bella please don't ever be scared off me." He says into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. He pulls me back a little so he can look at my face. He looks into my eyes. "Darling it's not your fault." He looks deep in my eyes.

"Do you understand?" He asks. I nod to him.

He moves me over so that I'm lying down, he moves so that he is next to me. I move over so that my head is on his chest.

He wraps his arm around me.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"Jasper." I say.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I say slowly. He doesn't say anything, so I get nervous. "I mean-- never mind." I start to get up. He pulls me back down.

"I love you too." I look at him. He grins a grin that makes my heart skip a beat.

"Really?" I ask.

"Why would you think I wouldn't?" He asks.

"Because you so much better than me, I'm a whack in the head. You look why cuter then me, I am not beautiful; Alice is the one you should like. And the list goes on." He choughs back a laugh.

"Alice's? Really?" He looks at me. "Bella you're the only one I could ever love. You really don't see yourself clearly Bella." He shakes his head. He then kisses my cheek. I smile at him.

"If you say so." I say as simple as the fact.

"I do says so myself." He kisses me one more time. He then gets up.

"Come on." He says. I get up from my bed and walk over to him. He takes my hand in his. He brings my hand to his lips and places the sweetest kiss on my hand. I giggle.

"You're so cute." He chuckles at me. I smile up at him.

"Back at you." I tell him playfully. He gets this really scary look on his face.

"What are you going to do?" I ask. He surprises me, he moves behind me and throws me into his arms. I laugh so hard.

"Jasper put me down." I ordered even know I'm loving being in his arms.

"Nope." He popped the 'p'. I giggle again.

I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my forehead.

"I really do love you." He says.

"I love you too." He kisses my forehead again. I move his face so it was in front of mine. He smiles and I bring his lips to mine. He chuckles against my lips.

His lips moves with mine, it was perfect together.

He pull away breathless, as was I.

He lays his forehead against mine, breathing.

"We should go down stairs." He says out of breath. I groan.

"I know." He says. He carries me down the stairs.

"What the? Bella did you just fall or something?" Charlie asks. Jasper laughs and puts me in a chair at the table.

"No." I blush.

"Don't even want to know." Charlie says walking away.

I look over at Rosalie and she has a smirk on her face.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know I haven't been very good with updating, even know I just updated. =) Hdeheheheheeh But tell me what you think. =)**


	16. Date

**Well I've been promising people so I'm going to write this. I'm writing the chapter for Rae-Prite pointed out some very good thing so I'm going to write this for them. =) Please enjoy and check all my new stories out. Thanks!**

Jasper and I are sitting on the couch, Rose said she and Emmett were going on a date so Jasper and I had the house Alone. I move over so my head is on his shoulder, he lay his head on mine.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" I look at him and he looks so scared, what the heck is going on. I look around the room afraid that James it here.

"Well I need to ask you something." He tells me. I look back at him, he looks in my eyes.

"Go on." I tell him.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" He looks so freaked out. I laugh. He looks so broken when I did this.

"Of course Jasper, don't be scared to ask me that, you weren't that scared when you told me you loved me. Why wouldn't I go on a date with you?"

"I don't really know." He smiles. "You the best you know that right?"

"Yep." He chuckles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alice, Rose and I are sitting in my room now, they really want to get me dressed for my first date ever. With the man I love, I think that's a little out of order. I laugh to myself.

Rose looks at me with an understanding look. Freaky. We must really be getting close.

I laugh again, so did Rose at the same time. Freakier.

I look down into my lap.

"Bella you have to look up for us to do you make up and hair." Alice says freaking out. (**A/n wow let's see how many times I say something like freaky, Hahahahahah. Tell me how many times you see it.)**

"Sorry." I say quickly. I look up and let them finish my face.

I'm hoping they'll make it natural because too much make up makes my face weird looking.

"Okay Bells were done." Say Rosalie. I smile at her.

"Go get your dress on." Alice pushes me to the bathroom. I smile at them.

I walk into the bathroom to where Alice put my dress. I put it over my head.

The dress is blue, it goes to my ankles. On the bottom it's a darker blue. It was also V-neck. (**A/n pic on profile) **Very cute chose Alice. I think to myself.

I walk back over to my room making sure Jaspers not in the hall. Alice and Rose made him stay in his room. I walk in my room and Alice is gone.

"Hey where's Alice?" I ask Rose.

"Jaspers room, picking out his clothes." I frown.

"Don't worry Bells, Alice doesn't like Jasper." Gosh can she read my mine. Freaky.

"Man you can totally read my mind." I said walking to the mirror. Rose laughs.

"Bella you talk in your sleep I swear I know you very well now. You say the weirdest things when you sleep." I glare at her.

"Not a word to the others." She comes over and hugs me.

"Of course sis." My heart jumped she just called me sis. Aw, cry moment.

"Do you really think of me as you sister?" She looks at me smiling.

"Yeah, do you?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" I jump at her and give her a hug. She giggles.

"Good."

"Whatcha doing?" Alice asks walking in the room.

"Nothing at all." Rose and I say at the same time. We giggle.

"You guys are so weird some times." Alice says looking at me.

"Wow, Bella you look amazing." Alice says. I look down and blush.

"Yeah Bells you do." Rose says.

"Come here." Alice says. "Look at yourself." I look in mirror for the first time.

Wow I don't even look like myself.

"Thanks guys." I whisper.

"Aw group hug!" Alice screams. We all hug each other. They is a knock at the door.

"Well you prince charming here."

"Alice that's my brother." Rose groans.

"Well its Bella love." I laugh.

Rose and Alice walk out them room leaving me to walk over to Jasper.

I see him in the door way, looking at me.

I look down and blush.

He walks over to me.

"Bella you look beautiful." He say breathless.

"Thanks." I look up at him; he has a button up dress shirt that's a beautiful color light blue, perfect with his eyes. And black dress pants.

I should saw he looks so hot.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I was drooling. He chuckles coming in my room and taking my hand.

We stalk down the stairs where all my friends are sitting.

"Woo Bells, hot much?" Emmett says. Charlie hits him over the head.

"That's my daughter you're talking about there."

"Well you must be blind not to see it, Charlie." Charlie glares at him.

"You look beautiful Bells." Dad tells me. I smile.

"Thanks." I hug him.

"Yeah man you look hot." Emmett says one more time. Charlie lets go of me walking over to Emmett.

"Do you want me to get my gun out boy?" Emmett looks scared. All of us laugh.

"Thanks Em." I hug him to.

"See." Emmett sticks his tongue out at my Dad.

"Alright I'm getting my gun!" Charlie walks up the stairs, but not before telling me to have a good time.

"Yeah I'm going to go." Emmett says walking out the door.

"Idiot." Edward says.

"Yep." Rose agrees. "But I love the man."

"Bye guys." I say.

"Bye Bella." Edward says.

"Bye Edward."

"Oh and by the way Bella you do look beautiful." Edward says on Jasper and my way out.

"Thanks Edward!" I yell over my shoulder.

Jasper walks me to my side of the car and opens the door for me. He kisses me before I get in.

"Woo some action." Emmett yells. I pull away blushing. "Dang that hurt Rose." She must have hit him over the head. Jasper and I chuckle, well I giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(A/n well I was going to stop there, but I'm going to be nice.)**

Jasper drove us to a little restraint a few miles away. When we go there, Jasper opens my door and holds his hand out for me to talk it. I smile and gladly take his warm hand. We walk into the restaurant. The hostess was a woman and she looked a little too happy to see my Jasper. Then she looks at our hands together, and frowns, probably thinking she wanted some.

"Table for two please." Jasper says sweetly.

She takes us to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

"Is this good?"

"Yes, thank you." He didn't even look at her, his eyes were on me. I couldn't help but think. _Take that! Ha!_

Jasper pulls out my chair for me and I sit.

"Thank you my dear." I said in a corny voice. He chuckles.

"You're welcome my dear." His sounds more real. I giggle.

"Hey I'm Joe, I'll be your waiter today." I move back away from him. He scares me. He looks at me, and his eyes turn into hunger. I can't breathe.

Jasper takes my hand for the table. I look at him, he smiles warmly.

"What can I get you?"

"I'll have a diet doctor pepper." I nod.

"Well make that two." Jasper says. As soon as this Joe guy left I could breathe again.

"Bella honey its okay. I promise nothing will happen to you." He holds my hand tighter. When Joe came back I moved over to the far corner of the booth.

"Here's you drinks." He says looking at me. Breathe.

"What can I get you to eat?" I look down to see what I want.

Jasper looks at me I point to what I want.

"Two Chicken soups." He smiles at the waiter. The waiter looks at me like I'm stupid. I glare. Jasper starts getting made with this guy. "You know what I would like, I different waiter, well make that waitress." Jasper says. The Joe guy looks at him.

"Fine." He walks away and a girl comes back. I get a little more confirmable. Victoria never really like playing around with me. She looks at Jasper with lust in her eyes. God what kind of restaurant is this?

"Well I'll bring what you ordered back to you when it's ready." She smiles only at Jasper. I let go of Jasper hand and cross my arm round my chest.

Jasper looks at me, smiling.

"You're so cute when you jealous."

"I'm not jealous." I said mad.

"Oh yes you are." He smiles.

"Fine I am."

"Don't worry about her Bella, I have my eyes on someone else." He grins. I grin back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well aren't they so cute together? =) Review please! =)**


	17. Confused

**Hey everyone please enjoy this chapter. I would like to tell everyone I have a new story up with my friend DubbleBubble71. =) It is called 'Rock is in our blood'. Check it out please I would love that. I know y'all will like it, Bubble is an amazing writer, and I'm having a lot of fun writing and talking to her. Please enjoy this chapter. =)**

* * *

Jasper is now driving me home from the beautiful date he just took me on. He so sweet, every now and then I would look at him, he would look right back with the cutest smile on his face, that would make my heart skip. I blushed and look down, he always chuckled at that.

We got to my house in no time, he ran over to my door and opened it. I smiled and took his hand.

"Aren't you happy we live in the same house?" I asked giggling.

"Yes, I am." He grins at me. He moves a little bit down and kisses the top of my head.

He walks me into the dark house, what the?

Where is Charlie?

I turned the light on, everything is gone.

I start to freak out. I look at Jasper and he has a crazed look on his face.

"Where is everyone?" I ask confused.

"I don't know at all, let's look around." He says moving me around the house.

We go into the kitchen there's a piece of paper on the table with Charlie messy hand writing.

_Go to this address and you will find us. Hehehe_

Well that's weird. I look at Jasper and he has a smile on his face.

"You know that this is about don't you?" I glare at him.

"Maybe." He looks so cute with an evil look on his face.

"Let's go and see what's up with this little plan of all of yours."

I grab his hand and pull him out the door.

He drives to the address my dad wrote down. They is a beautiful old three story house.

Brown bricks, write porch. Green shutters.

The door was also a beautiful green color to match the shutters. (**Picture on profile)**

I get out before Jasper can get my door, he looks at me a frowns. I walk up to the front door, slowly opening it. When it was open all the way, I saw Edward, Emmett, Rose, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, and my Dad stand waiting for us.

"Surprise."

"Um, hi?" They laugh, even Jasper breaks out a chuckles.

"What's going on?"

"Bella I bought a new house." Dad says. I stare at him shocked. Then there's a flash in my eyes.

"Yes, that's a great picture." Alice says.

"Welcome home!" They all yell. I jump.

"Sorry."

"Bells aren't you happy?" Dad asks me.

"Of course I'm just really surprised you did that."

"Well the old house can't fit all of us now and I think it was time for a change." He smiles, I smile back. I can't help but to be happy about it. I want to hug him and tell him thank you, but I'm still not ready.

"This is so cool. Wait a minute. I'm going to pick my room, hehehhe. Come on Rose lets go." Rose smiles at me. I walk up the stairs, the go around the house. I look in the first room, looks more like Charlie to me.

"Charlie should have this one." I tell Rose, she nods in agreement. We walk to the next ones. Rose falls in love with it.

"Bella this is so my room now." I laugh.

"Okay." Her room is purple and water curtains, this room will match all of her stuff from her old room. I walk into the next one it has beautiful brown walls. And light blue curtains. I walk in, I really like this one. I looked over to the closet, I look inside, dang walking closet, that's crazy. I love this room.

"Bella." I look over to the other side of my new room to see Rose coming out of the bathroom door.

"Are bathroom is a Jack and Jill." She smiles. "Come here."

I walk over to her. I walk into a cream color bathroom, there to sinks one by Rosalie's room door and one on mine. At least her makeup will fit. There's a tub in the corner, I walk over to it. My gosh there's jets. On the other side of the bath room by Rose's sink is the biggest shower on earth. This bathroom is as big as my old room plus Charlie's room put together. My room is even bigger than the bathroom.

There are two closets, the first one I opened to see a toilet, the second is for towels and all the extra stuff Rose and I need. Man this is the best room in the world.

"Bella." I hear Jasper call me. I look at Rose, she nods for me to go. I smile. I walk down the hall trying to find where his voice came from. I see him in a room, I don't think is really a room at all for anyone of us to sleep in, must be an extra room.

"Jasper?" I ask he turns around.

"Bella come here." He opens his arms for me and I gladly walk into them. I look around the room, there's shelf's around the room.

I look at Jasper, he smiles.

"We can put all of our books in here." He smiles. I jump.

"Yes, we can." He smiles

"I think we should organize it like a library." I smile. He chuckles at my words.

"Okay. We should do it tomorrow." He says kissing my cheek.

"Yea!"

"Did you pick your room?" I ask.

"Yes, I did. I'll show you where it is." He lets go out me, but holds onto my hand. I follow him.

He walks a few feet down the hall.

"This is it." He says opening the door. His room is a dark green, with cream color curtains. This room fits him well.

"I love it." I said to him.

"Me too." He smiles.

I chuckle at him.

* * *

**I hope y'all liked it. Review and read my new story thanks!!!!**


	18. Ill update soon, like tomorrow

_I like to tell everyone I' now have a beta, so if you would like me to do you stories I'm here just ask. Thanks. I'll update soon_

_Runner_


	19. Accent

**Hello y'all I'm update....sorry it took too long! I'm so sorry for that.**

**Runner (new nickname. Call me it if you want)**

* * *

It's three weeks since we've moved into our big house. Rose and I have gotten really close, I feel like she's my sister now. Dad has loved have a son in Jasper, I'm just hoping he doesn't adopt them because that would be a little weird with Jasper and I's relationship. We have gotten really close lately, we never leave each other's side. I haven't been having nightmares in awhile (since I'm sleeping in Jaspers arms) We always take turns on when we sleep in what room, normal it's in his. But I'm fine with that.

I still see James face a lot, even when I'm sleeping. It's not as bad, but I get the faces. Jasper knows when I get them, sometimes I think he can read my mind, or he is really connected to my emotions. Maybe it's both, but whenever it happens he come running into my room, and tells me everything is going to be okay.

I had this one moment a few weeks again in the shower, I got a really bad memory of James. I started screaming, I could hear Jasper saying he wanted to come in and help me, but dad wouldn't let him (I was butt naked after all) So Rose came in, and helped me out and just held me. That was embarrassing.

The dream I had was the only time James let me shower and oh I didn't know that would mean him watching me. I never got it from all of my showers, for some reason I did something in that shower that brought it back. I don't know why that happens, I just move funny and there he is.

Well three days ago Dad told us all we are going back to school, because he wants us to have a good life when were older. Jasper asked if we could just get a tutor (Jasper was really scared for me to go back to school, since I'm always afraid of new people) Dad said no, he didn't have the money to do that, he said 'we should go and hang with Edward, Alice and Emmett again.' They went back to school awhile ago. Rose didn't want to leave my side, we've gotten really close. So she didn't go back to school, what we've been doing is taking me out to small places with not so many people, building me up to more people in one room. Their trying to help me to be better with new people again. At first it was really hard, I would start freaking out, and then everyone would start looking at me, which made me freak out even more. But I'm getting better with it. (If only freaking out for a few seconds is better)

So now I'm standing in my room getting ready for my first day of school. (Whoohoo!) Not. I can't help but to feel weird, Dad made sure to have at least Rose and Jasper in everyone of my classes but one. It's funny because the take turns on which class I'm having with them. Like history is Jasper, Rose is coking, Jasper is most of the Math classes. Then Rose, than Jasper. But the one class that I don't have any of them is...gym. The one thing I'm going to die at. I'm hoping I have one of the Cullen's with me, I won't know until today if I do or not.

"Bells you ready yet." Rose say coming into our bath room. I look at her, she is all ready, all beautiful (as always)

"Can you help me with my make up?" I ask her, she smile and tells me to sit down. I move to the chair that's in our bathroom.

"Bells there is nothing to be worried about, Jasper and I will be there every moment but one, and they Cullen's will be there to, you'll be fine." I smile.

"I just hope everyone doesn't see me have those problems, and they'll be gossiping about my freakishness all day." Rose puts some eyeliner under my eyes.

"Bella who gives a crap what they think." She says, putting more make up on me.

"I guess."

"Just don't think about it, if anything happen Jasper and I will bit up the people who call you names, and who stare at you, and who freak you out. And I'm pretty sure Edward, Alice, and Emmett will want to do the same." I smile, how much I love them.

"Okay." She gets down with my makeup.

"Do you know what you're wearing?" She asks helping me up out of the chair. I shake my head.

"Want me to help you." I smile and nod.

"Okay. Come on." She takes my hand and moved me into my room. She goes into my closet, looking through it, she turns around with a smile.

"Here we go." She gives me the clothes and walks out of my room.

"Thanks Rosy!" I yell after her.

"Anytime Babe!"

I look at the clothes Rosalie picked out. They is skinny jeans that have tares in them. And a blue blouse. She also gave me black boots to wear. I put everything on and walk down the hall to my second room, well more like first after all the night I spend in here. I knock. Seconds later my knight in shining armor opens the door.

"Good morning darling." He says. With that beautiful smile on his face. I stand on my tippy toes and put my arms around his neck. I pull his lips down to mine, his soft lips move with mine, are lips move together. He chuckle against my lips.

"Well hello to you, did you miss me in the one hour we were apart." He says against my lips.

"Hmm." I just want to kiss him longer. He gives me what I want, he kisses me with a lot of love. We pull apart breathless. He puts his forehead against mine.

"Well then." He breathes. "That's one of the best good mornings I've had." He chuckles. I giggle.

"I did miss you." I said, how crazy is that.

"Babe you were gone for a second." I could tell in his voice he felt the same way.

"Felt like forever." I said softly. He moves me into his room, just then I relished he didn't have a shirt on, my breathe hitch. Well then, his body is amazing.

"Hey stop staring." He says and I blush. He moves over to his dresser and puts a button up shirt on, it matches mine.

"Now then we match." I giggle.

"Yes, we do." I sit on his bed. "Perfectly." He smiles.

"Are you sure your just talking about my shirt and yours."

"I'm not." He moves over to the bed and kisses me, I bring my hands up to his hair, he moves over to the side of me. The kiss started getting to heavy to I pulled away.

"Sorry." He says.

"It's okay." He gets up pulling me with him.

"Let's go darling, school is awaiting us." I groan.

"Now, now, don't be that way."

"Can't we just stay here and do nothing?" I ask.

"Sorry darling no, you know Charlie." He say with his cute little accent coming out. Oh how much I adore that accent. Makes me get excited.

"Fine." I pull my hand away from his and wrap them around my chest. He smiles at me, he comes closer and wraps his arms around me.

"Don't be that that cowgirl." He comes closer, I stop breathing.

His lips kiss my nose, down my jaw line, my forehead, then finally my lips. I started giving in.

"Not fair!" I say against his very welcoming lips. He chuckles, this is his game now. His hands move to my arms and move them away from my chest, he bring them up around his neck. "Stop." I moaned. His arms move down my arms to my waist, his soft touch making me shiver, he smiles in enjoyment. He always gets what he wants, I'm like jelly in his arms.

He kisses me for a long moment until I push him away.

"Stop it, let go to school." I run down the hall, only to be caught by his warm arms, he moves my back against him. He kiss my neck.

"That's my girl." He picks me up.

"You now I can walk." I told him.

"Hmm I now." He walk us down the stairs. My Dad doesn't freak out anymore with Jasper having me in his arms, it happens like every morning.

"Good morning kids." Dad smiles. Rosalie looks up from her food and smirk.

"Yes, hello you to love birds." Jasper laughs putting me down. Dad sets my food in front of me, giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Good morning dad." I said.

"Good morning to you." He walks over to Rose and gives her a kiss on the forehead to. He's really taken on being her dad and I'm happy to share him. He pats Jasper on the back.

"I'm off to work, Bella call if anything happens at school."

"What no kiss for me." Jasper says to Dad. Dad walks over to him and kisses his head.

"There you go son." Rose and I laugh.

"Bye daddy!" We all say at the same time. Dad laughs.

"Goodbye kiddos." He walks out the door.

* * *

After we finished eating we left for school, we just pulled. Emmett comes running to the car and pull Rose out of the call, they kiss each other, I smile. But I can't seem to get out of the car, I'm just frozen there. Jasper comes to my door, he turns me over so I'm facing him and my legs are hanging out of the car. He put his hands on my thighs.

"Bella everything is going to be fine, I promise." He pulls me out into his arms.

"Bella!" Emmett screams picking my up into a hug. "How is my sis today?" Emmett and I have gotten really close, all of the Cullen's and I have gotten in a relationship, they family.

"Scared." I said in his arms.

"Well Belly I'll make sure the people who scare you get a black eyes and they girl I'll makes sure Rose and Alice do the same, since my dad said never to hit girls, so I'm not going to." I smile.

"Thanks Emmett." I say. He puts me down in front of Edward.

"Hey Bella, good to see you." I laugh.

"You just saw me yesterday Edward." He smile.

"I know." I hug him, he's my other brother.

"Now let's go." I said taking Jasper hand, he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. I started walking, people started staring at us. They probably don't even remember who I am. Jasper opens the door for me. I took a deep breath and walked in. People looked at us, they already started whispering. Saying '_isn't that Bella, I thought she got kidnapped' _and '_Yeah that's her she got found because Jasper who was with her saved her or something, I don't know it was all over the news.' _and '_I heard she sees things, what a freak'_

I flinched.

Jaspers thumb rubbed circles around my hand.

"You can do this." He says.

And the day starts.

* * *

**Well there you are next chapter well be more in the school, please review!!!!**

**Runner!**


	20. Flash back

**Hey y'all I'm so, so, so, so sorry I haven't updated in a month, I've been so busy. Please don't hate me =)**

**Please enjoy.**

I was in my first class still trying to get use to all these people staring at me, it was weird I felt like everyone wanted to kidnap me. I close my eyes trying to look away from all of them, this first class I had with Jasper so I'm fine. I'm still uncomfortable. I could feel Jasper looking at me; he was really worried for me. He doesn't want me to be scared, I don't want to be scared. Jasper moves over closer to me.

"Darling, nothing is going to happen, I promise I'll make sure of it." He says in my ear. I relax with him closer to me. He sees this so he moves his chair closer to mine, so are arms a touching; he takes my hand in his under the table. I breathe in and out, in and out. Trying to look at what the teacher is doing and not that everyone is looking at me. The one stare that is freaking me out is from Mike Newton, he use to stare at me all the time before I got kidnapped. But it feels different now; it feels like the stare that James uses to give me when I was cleaning. Mikes stare just made me want to run and hide from everyone and take Jasper with me. I looked at Jasper pleading for us to go, he shakes his head. I look back at Newton and then back at Jasper; Jasper gives Newton a death look.

I am so happy that Dad gave Jasper, Rose and I classes together because I wouldn't be able to deal with all these people without them. I don't know what would happen, I would probably start crying and yelling like so many times before. But I can't do that, I need to be strong for Jasper. And for the rest of my family, they worry too much about me. I don't want them to, I'm fine…maybe. The class ball rings and Jasper helps me up from the chairs. I smiled at him.

"I'll walk you to your next class, Rose is probably waiting for you." He says leading me out the door into the hall, he holds my hand tightly. I can feel his warmth through my body, tingling running like blood through my veins. I look over at him, he's looking straight ahead I don't know why but he has a glare on his face.

"Bella!" That's coming from behind me, I look over my shoulder to see Mike Newton running after me. I move closer to Jasper, tensing up. Jasper lets go of my hand and put it over my shoulder. I relax a little.

"What." Jasper glared at him.

"I was talking to Bella." Mike said back.

"Well can't you see that she's with me?" Jasper scowls.

"Maybe she doesn't like being with you." I close my eyes and move closer to Jasper. Trying to get James out of my head, I breathe in and out.

"Mike if you do not move I will make you, you are scaring her now back off." Jaspers voice sounded like he wanted to kill Mike.

"Yeah Mike." I hear Emmett's voice say.

"Go." Edward's voice says to him. Mikes face turns for soft to scared in a second flat, I keep trying to move closer to Jasper but Mike is still there standing next to me, I can't get the fact that James might be here out of my head. I feel like one day James is going to come back for me and finish me off I just don't know when, I'm hoping when he comes back he won't take Jasper with him because if I know what he wants from me I'm sure he will kill Jasper first.

Mike finally left us and Jasper started walking away.

"I knew this was a bad idea to let her come back I think I'm going to take her home, Charlie shouldn't have let her come back." Jasper says a little freaked out. I let go of him.

"No, I'm staying." I tell him. He looks at me his face softening.

"Bella this is not good for your health, we can take it slow." He says trying to make me see his side of things.

"I'm not going to let James take control of my life, he is finally gone and I want to live like I did before, Mike is just a little creepy, I'm not use to guys that are not my family talking to me, I'm fine." I walk over to him taking his face into my hands. I kissed his nose. "I'm fine." I let him go and look at Emmett and Edward. They seem to want me to stay and get over it, and that's what I'm going to do. I start walking to my next class pulling Jasper along with me, he left me standing in front of class and went over to Rose to talk to her, I got the clue he wanted to talk to her alone so I stayed a few feet away from them.

Jasper said something that made them both look at me, Rosalie's face is confused. Then they both turn away, when Jasper is done Rose comes over to me.

"Well then." She laughs. Jasper kisses my cheek and leaves me in the hall with Rose.

"Man I heard about Mike." Rose frowns. "Man he is a freak!" She takes my hand and pulls me into the class room taking our seats next to each other.

Rose puts her arm around me so we can talk closer.

"Bella I'll kick him the next time he talks to you, and he will never want to be kicked there again." I cough trying not to laugh.

"Eww Rose."

She smiles at me, wow she is weird sometimes, but at least I know she loves me.

"You know you thought it was funny, and you know I'm going to do it." She giggles.

"Look the freaks back from the crazy house." Rose and I turn over to see Jessica and her little dogs with her.

"Yeah." Lauren says stupidly. Rose glares at them.

"She's not crazy, how would you feel being trapped in a basement for who know how long?" Oh man here it goes again, I shut my eyes. Why do we always have to talk about it?

"Um we don't have crazy flash backs like she is right now." Jessica said. I can feel Rose looking at me.

"Because you've never had to deal with pain like she has." Rose says scowling at them. I try to get the memories out of my head…

Flash back….

_I was finally falling asleep after hours of waiting to fall asleep, after hours of cleaning for that monster that has made my life a living hell and I've only been here for five days, every day is full of hitting and kissing me and making me suffer. I try to do what he says but there are something's I will never do…_

"_Bella?" I hear Jaspers soft voice saying getting closer to me._

"_Yes?" I whisper._

"_Don't cry." I didn't know I was crying until he said this._

"_I don't want him to hurt me." I start to hyperventilate. He moves down and sits next to me at the wall._

"_Shh." I move over so my head is in his lap, he moves my hair out of my face, rubbing his thumbs on my forehead. _

"_I'll try everything I can to not let him hurt you in that way. I promise I'll make sure of it." He tells me softly._

"_I'm scared you'll be to late one day." I whisper to him._

"_I won't." He tells me. I sit up and look him straight in his eyes, the door slams open. I jump away from Jasper._

"_Well, well what is going on in here? Aren't you supposed to be asleep by now?" James voice rings through the basement. I flinch away from him, he grabs onto my arms and lefts me up from the floor. Bringing me to his face, he brings his lips to mine, I try to stop him, and Laurent comes behind us and takes Jasper in his arms before he can help me. I keep my lips still, James move me back and glares at me with hate in his eyes._

"_Kiss me back!" He yells at me. I shake my head at him trying to stop my tears. He throws me on the floor and hits me over the head._

"_James stop!" Jasper screams. James looks over at him._

"_I can do whatever I want kid, she is my toy. And if you get to close to her in a relationship I will feel like you're taking her from me…now do we want her to get hurt?" James smiles evilly at him James gets to the floor and sits on top of me, he brings his finger to my face and rubs my face hardly. I try to move away from him but he holds me down._

_I cry out in pain, this can't be happening to me._

"_James get off of her!" Jasper tries to move away from Laurent, to help me but Laurent holds tight._

_James moves his arms down to my arms moving them up and down my arms…Then he finally gets up and leaves me alone. I lay there crying trying to control myself. Laurent and James walk out of the basement…I stayed on the floor crying._

"_Bella." Jasper comes over to me and I reach out for his hand and pull him over down to me, I lay my head on his chest…_

_I cry on his chest…_

Flash back ending.

"Bella wake up…" I hear Jaspers voice ringing in my ears.

"Bella come on, can you hear me?"

"How in the world can someone just blank out like that and fall to the floor. What a freak…"Jessica says, well I think.

"Shut up Jessica!" Rose sneers. I was right, so I'm on the floor, which says a lot to me why I felt like I was really on the floor.

"Well someone go get the nurse." Anglia says.

"No, that won't help Jasper is the only one who can help her." I open my eyes to see people standing over me.

"Bella?" Jasper says. I start crying…

"Aw darling it's okay I'm here he can't hurt you." Jasper takes me into his arms.

"Mr. Hale you should take Bella home." The teacher says. Jasper picks me up into his arms and takes me out to the car…

**Well there y'all go…I had fun writing it, I had a hard time to write this chapter I'm still so sorry about that please forgive me and don't take it out on the story, I hope you enjoyed it =) Byes**

**Runner….**


	21. WHAT WHAT

Hey y'all I know I haven't updated a lot but I want to let you know about my awesome Guitar Teacher! He just made a CD and it is on Itunes, for $7.92. I believe one day he will be a very famous star and you can help him get up there so please help him. His Name is Tim Cretella =) Thx and if you all get his CD I swear to God I will take the time to update my stories =) for each of my stories thx. Love ya all


	22. Concern

_**HEY y'all I am writing this next chapter because I promised. I hope I get lots of reviews; I want to make sure y'all all want these stories so badly. Because If not I'm going to stop writing most of them. Well Thanks for always reading and loving my stories.**_

When I woke up I was in my room, I can't remember how I got here. I don't even know why I'm home, the last thing I remember is Rose fighting with Jessica. I don't know why they were fighting but I know it was over me. One minute I'm in school the next I'm lay on my bed confused to death. I sit up, I flinch in pain. Why does my head and back hurt? I bring my hand up to the back of my head, I feel something hard. I have a bandage on, I wander why? And who put it there?

I move my legs to the side of my bed trying to push the dizziness away. I look at the clock to see it is two in the afternoon, I sigh trying to remember what happened.

I stand up from my bed slowly and walk over to my door, I know Rose and Jasper are probably still at school and Dad is probably still at work so I'm home alone. I walk down my hall and to the stairs.

I go to the kitchen because my stomach just started to growl. I open the refrigerator to find it empty; I guess every one forgot to go shopping for food. I'll have to get Rose to go with me to load up the refrigerator.

"Darlin' what are you doing out of your bed." I scream I turn around freaked out from the voice that came behind me. Jaspers face softens. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." I breathe.

"It's okay for some reason I thought I was home alone." Jasper moves over to me. "What happened today?" I ask him. Jasper looks at me trying to make up his mind if he should tell me or not. "Is it bad?" He comes all the way over to me and takes my hands in his.

"It's not that bad, I'm just trying to think why you don't remember. You got freaked out in school today, I guess had a flashback and fell on the floor, hit you head really hardly. Carlisle came over and help me with you head. Can you tell me what you were seeing?" Jasper asks. I flinch not wanting to tell him. "Please tell me." He pleads.

I look down.

"Remember that time when we were in the basement, like normal?" I look back, he nods telling me to go on. "And James came in and throw me to the floor, you tried to help but Laurent grabbed you before you could help?" Jasper flinches; I know it hurts him to think of that day. He is always mad and sad that he could never help me; he told me a long time ago that he wouldn't have lived with himself if James did anything really bad to me. I didn't want to tell him about it, I don't want to upset him and I know I did. Jasper lets go of me remembering the night, he turns his back to me. I know I hurt him by telling him this, I know he hates himself for not stopping James from hurting me all those times he did. "Jasper please look at me." He doesn't. I move over to him trying to turn him around, he walks out of the room. I follow him into the living room.

"Jasper don't blame yourself, it's not your fault James hit me all the time."

"I could have stopped it if I tried hard enough." Jaspers voice sounded like he was in so much pain.

"He would have killed you if you did. If you would have died, I would be worse off. If you weren't there I know he would have done so many worse things then what he did do." I walk behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. I put my head on his back. "If you fought back I wouldn't be alive at this moment. You did all you could to keep me save, I know you tried." Jaspers hands move to my arms and rubs back and forth.

"Bella," He sighs. "You're more to me then life it's self. I just wish you didn't have to go through all the stuff you did." I turn my body over so I'm facing him, I look up into his face to see tear falling down his face. I bring my hands up to his face wrapping his tears off of his cheeks. He looks down at me; through his eyes I can see so much pain that it is unbearable to look in them.

"Jasper honey, it's not your fault. You must remember you weren't the one who was causing me pain; you weren't the one who would hit me just for the fun of it all. You were the one who would hold me when I was scared and you would always make me feel safe even know we weren't, you are the one who helps me to be the person I use to be, even a better person. And you are the one who loves me even when others don't, even when I hate myself." He pulls me to him hugging me tightly, I hug him back not wanting to ever let go. He breaks down in my arms; I can feel his tears falling on my shoulders.

"I…love you…so much Bella."

"I love you to." He kisses my forehead.

(_I was going to end there but I haven't updated in forever…okay back to the story =D)_

'Three hours later'

Jasper and I after awhile of just standing together holding each other moved to the couch and just sat together. Rose walks through the front door and looks at us, Jasper smiles.

"Hey sis, why are you home so late?"

"I was with Emmett, we just hung out for awhile. Charlie called me and asked me to ask the Cullen's and Alice over for dinner, Bella how are you feeling? Well enough to help me cook?" I sat up to make room for Rose on the couch.

"I'm feeling fine, the problem is we don't have any food in the refrigerator, so we have nothing to make." I tell her. She sighs.

"I knew we should have made a weekly shopping day for groceries. We were running low on food." She frowns

"Okay," I look at Jasper. "Rose and I will go to the grocery and you clean the house." He frowns.

"Why do I have to clean the house?" He moans, I laugh along with Rosalie.

"Because you do." I kiss his cheek and move away from him. "Just let me go get dressed and we can go. Will talk about what to make in the car, I can't believe Dad would do this without telling us." I tell Rose. I run up the stairs and change, I try not to touch my head but I also try to fix my hair up.

I walk back down the stairs to find Jasper on the couch. I go over to him and pull him up. "Clean up." I kiss him quickly and run out the door to meet Rose in the car.

"So what was going on with you and Jasper?" Rose asks me. I gaze over at her.

"Well we had a big talk about the flash back I had this morning at school." Rose looks over then looks back at the road.

"What was it about?"

"Are you sure you want to know?" I ask I know that my stories will probably hurt a lot of people, they would be scared.

"I want to know what they did to you."

"Okay…well my flashback was about this one day in the basement. I was lay with Jasper on the cold floor, when James and Laurent come in. James grabbed me and made me kiss him." I look down at my hands in my lap. "Jasper tried to get to me but Laurent grabbed his arms and made him watch, I tried to push James back but he got mad that I wasn't kissing him back so he throw me on the floor and sat on me. Jasper has been so hurt by not being able to help me." I look over at Rosalie; she's trying to hide her face from me. "Sorry I shouldn't have told you."

"No, I wanted to know. I just wish you guys didn't have to go through that; I know you and Jasper are a lot stronger than me. I don't know how I would be right now if that all happened to me."

"I'm not strong the only thing keeping me in one piece is your brother, without him I would probably never leave my room." She looks at me.

"You love him don't you?"

"I love him so much I don't know how I would be without him." She smiles.

"He loves you a lot to you know, I know my brother and he's never cared for someone as much as he does for you. I don't think that will ever change." She tells me.

I smile.

"We should probably talk about dinner." Rose says.

"We should make beef stroganoff." I tell her.

"Oh that sounds so good." We pulled in to the parking lot of the grocery. Rose gets out of the car and look at me, I take a deep breath and I get out of the car.

"Bella do you want to stay in the car?"

"No, I need to do this." It's a small grocery how scared can I get in here? I walk in and try not to look at any one, I keep my head down. Rose puts her hand on my back to lead me over to the carts. I pull one out.

"We should fill up the house so we don't have to come back for awhile." Rose says, I agree with her. We go throw the isle and get all the food we need for dinner and every other night.

Every time a person would come by I would make should I stayed far away from them, I was really jumpy near them and I couldn't think. I try to breathe normally but it is really hard on me. I can hear people talking about me; I know most of them have seen me on TV. I look at Rose.

"Do you have everything clear in here? I think I might go outside for some air." She looks at me concerned.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Yeah I'm almost done. Here take my cell call Jasper if you need to." I smile trying to make her feel better about me going outside alone.

"Okay, Bye." I walk away from her, when she can't see me anymore I start running for the door all these people make it hard for me to breathe. When I get outside I sit against the wall taking deep breathes.

I really wish I was able to go places without freaking out so much; I want to be a normal person again. I want to be able to go to school, the mall, and the grocery without being scared. I don't want Jasper to feel he has to help me do everything in life, one day he's going to want a normal life without me. When and if he ever stops liking me he's going to want to make sure I'm okay enough to leave me. I know I don't want him to be with me just because he feels bad for me, I hope that's not why he is dating me now. He is the only one who can help me out of my flashbacks about James and he is the only one who can calm me down. I know if he wasn't here I would go crazy. I just don't want him to feel he has to stay with me because of that reason.

I bring my legs close to my chest and put my face into them. I can calm myself down, I can. I don't want to be like this anymore.

"Oh look who it is." Oh no, this can't be happening today. I look up to meet the eyes of my worst nightmare. (Hmm should I stop hehehe?)

(Oh maybe I should but I don't want to so I won't)

Jessica is standing right in front of me smiling. (Ha-ha I bet no one thought it was her lol) 

I stand up.

"Hi Jessica how are you?" I try to ask calmly but I know something bad is going to happen.

"Oh I'm good, and how is your head?" She asks in a rude voice.

"It's fine thank you." I look behind me. "I think I'm going to go back inside now, see you around." I try to move away from her but she comes running to me and slams me into the wall. I cry out in pain. "Jessica it doesn't have to be…like this. Just walk away." She laughs.

"It doesn't have to be like this, just walk away…Who are you miss peace maker?" She pushes me harder against the wall. "You see I have a problem with you, a big problem." She moves her head so she is talking in my ear. "You see, I have this thing for Jasper, and you're getting in the way of it with that little act of yours. I'm sure you're not having those flashbacks and you just making them up so he stays with you. Because you know if you don't have them anymore he will leave you. So if you don't stop you're going to pay badly for it." Her voice sounds ready to kill.

"Jessica, we use to be friends, I know you."

"You know nothing about me!" She yells.

"Please let me go, I won't tell anyone about this. We can just go are own ways and forget about this forever." I try to tell her but she has no means for what I am saying.

"No, you're not going to forget this you're going to remember it because when Jaspers mine you will be living a sad life."

"Jessica, I can't stop the flashbacks, they are real. I'm not faking them, please I'm not lying to you."

"Oh shut up Bella! You've known I've had a thing for Jasper, but no you had to go and get kidnapped and played that scared little girl so Jasper can play your hero, but I see right through it. And I'm not going to fall for it anymore." Jessica brings her hand up to my face and slaps me.

I scream.

"Now break up with him! Or there will be more pain coming."

Someone pulls Jessica off of me, she screams.

"Jessica! What did I tell you about messing with her?" Rose has her by the neck. "If you ever touch my sister again I am going to kill you and I'm sure most of her friend and Jasper will hurt you to. Now get away, and we will be telling her father about this and I know he is going to put you in jail! Now go." Rosalie pushes Jessica away and stands in front of me. Jessica glares at me.

"There won't always me someone with you Bella."

"Walk!" Rosalie yells. "Now!" Jessica goes to her car and drives away. Rosalie looks at me.

"Bella are you okay? Did she hurt you?" She walks closer to check me out. "We need to get home and tell your dad what happened and get Carlisle to check you out." Rose grabs my arm and pulls me to the car. She puts everything away and gets in the car and speeds down the road.

When we get home I walk inside and Jasper comes to the door, he has a smile on his face until he sees my face and neck. He frowns and runs over to me.

"Bella what happened?" He asks freaked out.

"You want to know what happened." Rose walks in after me. "I come out of the grocery and there Bella is pushed up against the wall with Jessica's hand on her neck." Jasper looks at me.

"Bella are you okay?" Jasper pulls me into his arms.

"She hasn't said a word to me since I pushed Jessica away from her."

"Darling talk to me." Jasper pleads. He leads me to the couch and sits me down, he crouches in front of me. I look down at my hands.

"Rose call everyone over now so Bella and tell everyone what happened so she doesn't have to do it a thousand times." Rose listens and goes to get the phone. Jasper just stares at me.

When everyone gets here, Charlie comes running to me along with Carlisle.

"Bella baby what happened?" Dad asks me. Carlisle pushes him over.

"Charlie let me look at her first before we ask her questions." Dad backs off but I can see he wants to know as badly as everyone else. Carlisle moves his hands up to my neck and pushes down, I flinch. He frowns, his hand moves to my face and gentle presses down on my cheek. Again I flinch in pain.

"Bella you're going to be bruise around the neck and on your face. Your neck is forming a hand print, now you need to tell us what happened so we can get to the bottom of it." I look at everyone to see they had fear and concern on their faces. I sigh.

"Jessica came to the grocery and when she saw me she got mad and pushed me up against a wall and she had her hands around my neck." I tell them.

"Why would she do that Bella?" Charlie asked.

I look at Jasper.

"She's mad at me for taking Jasper away from her or something." Jaspers face turns to shock, everyone looks at him confused. He shrugs his shoulders. They look back at me wanting the answer for what I said. "When we were friends I guess she would tell me about how badly she wanted Jasper to herself, so I guess she thinks I got kidnapped so I can become closer to Jasper and I'm faking my flashbacks so that Jasper will stay with me." Jaspers face turns red in anger not embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill her!" Alice yells.

"Did she threaten you?" Charlie ask ignoring Alice's outburst. I nod. "What did she say?"

"She says if I don't break up with Jasper I will be in a lot of pain." Jaspers face moves from a hundred different emotions. He walks over to me.

"Bella…I'm so sorry." His voice is in pain yet again. I hate seeing him this way he is always in pain because of me and I don't want him to be in pain.

"Jasper it's not your fault, it's mine, and Jessica's. Stop blaming yourself all the time." I take his hand.

"Well I am going to call the station and report this." Charlie says.

"No, dad don't she's just being weird she doesn't mean anything by it."

"Bella I know you don't want her to get in trouble because you are that type of person but those bruises around your neck and on your face say differently." Dad walks over to the phone and calls.

"Alice, Esme I know you guys came over for dinner but we haven't had time to make it, will you help me?" Rose asks them, I get up.

"I'm so sorry guys, too much drama. Rosalie I'll help you."

"I don't think so." Jasper, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle say at the same time. Alice looks at me.

"Well it's settled then Bella." She and Rose walk away.

"Well I guess so." I say.

_**Well I hope this chapter was long enough, it took me all day to write =D I hoped you enjoyed please tell me what you think. Thanks and Review!**_

_**Runner**_


End file.
